


Literal Hell

by TreeOfTime



Series: Luke Lars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse will ensue, Emotional Manipulation, Forewarned!, I blame you guys, Luke is just a normal human, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Murder, Physical Abuse, Sith Leia Organa, Suitless Darth Vader, Swearing, This is apparently quite dark, This was supposed to be a one shot and now I have commitment issues, Torture, damnit guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Luke Lars is content as a Moisture Farmer with his father and mother... until two people come to find what was lost to them...Then all hell broke lose
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Luke Lars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625545
Comments: 102
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t forget-”

“The power converters, yes Dad.” Luke replied dryly, earning a dirty look from his father, Owen Lars, if looks could kill, his father’s would definitely have caused a gaping hole in Luke’s forehead. Luke just smirked in response, wiping his hands clean of oil and grease from his workshop. He was trying to fix one of the water retainers as it had a leak that was making them lose water they needed so badly to keep them financially afloat. While their R4 unit had been rather helpful in repairs, Luke just had the knack for it. Owen eventually cracked a smile, his eyes giving a twinkle of fun as the skin around his eyes creased with the rare smile that Owen rarely gave out. Always such a serious man.

“Don’t give me attitude.” Owen lightly poked Luke in the side, making his son, Luke Lars, laugh before avoiding a whack to the head.

“Keeps you on your toes, old man.” Luke teased as he turned to look at the power converters he needed to work on. They were old but Luke had worked with old things before and managed to get a few more years out of them before they finally bit the dust and turned into scrap metal for them to sell to make a few extra bits of money. R4 twittered in amusement as it stayed at Luke's side, making Luke laugh while Owen let out a snort and muttered a curse in Huttese at the droid only Luke understood as he took the time to learn binary. There was a pause before his father was crossing his arms over his weather worn chest.

“Then you wouldn’t mind going out to the north side and checking the moisture collector before fixing those convertors.” Owen replied slyly, making Luke groan before slouching. _Should have seen that coming…_ But Luke sucked it up and gave him a sarcastic salute. Owen just raised an eyebrow as Luke grabbed his tools, just in case, gave a pat on the helm of his favorite droid that cooed in sadness that he was leaving him behind and made to head out after dramatically throwing the rag over his shoulder onto the workbench.

“Luke!” Beru called from the kitchen, making Luke pause before he got to the stairs to head up and get on his speeder.

“Yeah, Mom?” Luke replied, turning to look over his shoulder he instantly smiled and took the water container she held out that was already prepared in case he needed it for a long possible fix.

“Be careful, the Tuskens have been acting up lately.” Beru fretted before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek to Luke’s suntanned skin.

“I’ll have my rifle with me.” Luke quickly reassured her, knowing better than to mess with Tuskens, they could kill a man with a single hit to the head. Beru smiled and waved him off, allowing him to head out and head for the north side on his speeder. The suns were definitely not merciful as even though the wind hit his face, he could feel himself sweating from the heat and quickly evaporate. He would have to be careful with the suns, it was the most unbearable time to be out in the suns and dangerous.

Making easy time to get to the north section of their farm. Luke slowly stopped by the moisture collector, Luke jumped out of his speeder, pulling out his tools, rifle, and the water container, he went straight to work. Wanting it to be done as his mom would have dinner ready for him once he got back, and perhaps a few sweets to reward him on his work. Luke quickly found there was a problem, several wires had short circuited and were flayed from the sharp winds of Tatooine. As he worked, his mind wandered to his friends who had left Tatooine to be free of it and wondered if they were safe, doing well, and if he’d see them soon. While his friends wanted to escape, Luke was content with his parents. He knew his responsibilities and while he had once wanted to escape, he also knew his mom and dad needed him. He was all they had, there were no other Lars… anywhere. Family was too important to abandon and the Hutts and Tuskens certainly wouldn’t be merciful with an old couple if he left them to have some stupid adventure. He also didn’t want to get involved in the war between the Resistance and the Empire. He only heard rumors of Emperor Vader but each one was more terrifying than the last. The ability to rip someone’s mind apart, strangle or snap a person’s neck without as much as touching them, and apparently, the Princess was even worse than Vader was. Ruthless and evil, that’s what they say at least.

Time slipped by as he worked on the issue, making sure to drink water often and when it was solved, he stood up and cracked his back with a groan of relief. Scanning the horizon for anyone approaching, especially Tuskens, he found none.

“Are you Luke Skywalker?” A voice spoke behind him, making him yelp and snatch his rifle up where he had set it down, whipping around he found two people standing several feet away, in dark cloaks, staring at him.

“What the fuck?!” Luke snapped, staring at them both with wide eyes of horror. How did he not hear them?! Especially with the sound of sand underfoot and their cloaks flapping dramatically in the wind. “How did you sneak up on me?” Luke looked between the two of them, guessing the tall one was a man by the broad shoulders and the smaller one a woman by her slim shape. He gripped the rifle tighter, keeping it pointed to the ground but ready to pull it up and fire if needed to protect himself.

“Are you Luke Skywalker?” The voice spoke again, now he looked at the man, confused as he couldn’t see their faces.

“Um no. I’m Luke Lars.” He replied slowly, beginning to wonder who these two freaks were as they were wearing dark clothes, which was dangerous on Tatooine and were covered head to toe.

“Any relation to a Skywalker?” The woman asked, her voice sharp in demand. Luke felt the back of his neck prickle. He always listened to danger, especially with living on this planet. Luke glanced at his speeder, wondering if he should make a break for it before looking back at them.

“Um…” Luke considered the question, thoughtful before responding. “I think I had a half uncle named Skywalker. Never met him though, pretty sure he died before I was born and was married into the family?” Luke gave a helpless shrug in apology. The two went quiet, still staring at him as the wind picked up and he glanced to the south, noticing the sand beginning to bite into his skin before looking at the two again, wondering how they even got there in the first place. He didn’t see any speeders in sight. “Sorry, I couldn’t help you but I need to head back home now.” Luke reached to pick up his toolkit and found the man was suddenly crowding his space, looming over him like a giant. Luke quickly tried to lift his rifle and found it ripped from his hands by the woman. Gasping, he watched as she hadn’t even touched it but merely reached out and it was sent flying. Gaping at her, he quickly looked back at the giant man who reached out, grabbing him by the chin.

“Get your hands off of me!” Luke snarled, trying to fight him off before his hands suddenly froze over the man’s that was gripping his chin so tightly felt like he was going to peel it off his face. Luke fought against the unseen force holding him and his eyes widened as the man leaned close, inspecting him.

“He has no Force abilities.” The woman sneered, her voice scathing as he felt a blooming headache that was sharp like a blade puncture his brain. He whimpered in pain and tried to block it out, trying to focus on the man holding him, nearly crying out as it became violent. He had never felt such a headache before in his life!

“No… but he is one of us.” The man responded before pulling away, finally letting go of him, Luke remained somehow frozen in position, glancing between the two of them with wide eyes filled with terror. What was going on?! He didn’t know what they were talking about!

“Of course you don’t know, you’re not one of us.” The woman spat, making Luke nearly wheeze as he hadn’t said that outloud! Again the blade was back in his brain, the only thing that stopped him from screaming was biting his tongue, and the taste of copper quickly followed.

“That’s enough.” The man snapped and the pain stopped, Luke slid to his knees as the unseen grip on him let go, gasping in pain before spitting out blood onto the sand that had filled his mouth. He let out a shaky pant as he heard rustling of clothing before the boots in the corner of his peripheral approached and the man kneeled, the touch on his chin back, gentle this time as he made him look up at him. What he saw startled him. A man nearing the age of forty with partially long curly blond hair and slivers of gray in it and the most beautiful sharp blue eyes stared back at him. His expression was pinched, a face becoming crinkled with age but Luke could honestly admit he was handsome. He saw movement and moved his eyes to see the woman revealed herself as well. She was gorgeous, but her expression was twisted in viciousness and her brown eyes sharp while her brown hair was twisted into a bun on top of her head. She looked to be about his age.

“Do you know who we are?” The man asked softly, making Luke focus back on him. He wanted to shake his head but felt too frozen by his own volition to consider it.

“N-no…” He rasped out, so confused on why they sought him out, he was no one… He wasn’t this Luke Skywalker, he was Luke Lars. “Th-This must be a mistake, I’m not this Skywalker you’re looking for. I’m j-just a moisture farmer.” Luke pleaded, scared as they had some weird powers, he had heard gossip from townsfolk but nothing was ever spoken about it, for fear of being arrested mostly.

“Just a moisture farmer!” The woman scoffed, mocking his words while the man gave her a sharp look over the shoulder before his sharp blue eyes went back to Luke’s own blue ones.

“I am Emperor Darth Vader and this is Princess Leia Vader.” Luke’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at that but the man continued. “Your name is not Luke Lars, but you are Luke Skywalker, also royally known as Prince Luke Vader. My son and her twin brother.” Luke stared at him quietly for a long moment before he laughed at him, a scoffing wheezing laugh as he sharply jerked out of his touch and scooted back, trying to scramble to his feet.

“Yeah? And I’m a Hutt!” Luke laughed again, “What is this really?” Luke smirked, trying to keep his panic under control. This “Emperor Vader” narrowed his eyes and suddenly Luke’s head snapped back, belatedly realizing that the man had backhanded him. Falling back onto his ass, Luke felt a gush and his lips were suddenly wet, numbly, he touched his nose and pulled it back to reveal blood. The man had broken it.

“He needs to be taught respect.” The woman mocked, smirking while Luke looked up at the towering man to see his eyes had become a sickly yellow gold with red rimming it. Luke shrank back, now cowering as the hairs on the back of his neck screamed at him about danger and Tatooine had gone suddenly cold, making him shiver.

“He will learn it quickly.” The man snapped, glaring down at him is disgust.

“You… You’re not joking. You are truly the Emperor?” Luke rasped out, suddenly remembering the whispers now talking about the Emperor having gold eyes and powers beyond possible science or reality. The man softened his expression and leaned down to him, ignoring his cringe way from it, he brushed Luke’s hair away from his forehead tenderly with his gloved hand.

“Yes, my son, and you are a Prince. It is time to take you home.” Emperor Vader soothed him and Luke suddenly felt complete terror as Leia evilly smiled behind him..

“N-no! My mom! My dad!” The man’s expression went cold and Luke cried out as Vader grabbed him by his hair and jerked his head back, revealing his throat.

“Your _aunt and uncle_ I will deal with shortly, it is time you go to sleep.” Luke suddenly felt like a sack of stones thrown into a sand pit, struggling to fight it and losing, all he heard was, “I will enjoy killing them…” before it all went black.

* * *

When Luke woke up, the first thought was he was thirsty and his lips were cracked and dried. His second thought was how hot it was, the two suns glaring down on him, making him squint in pain from the sun’s. The third thought was more of a ponderation of why he was lying out in the sun, feeling the edges of a sunburn appearing on his face, making him cringe. When his ears finally stopped ringing, the first thing he heard was the screaming from his mom and the shout of his father. Sitting up from where he lay on the ground, the screaming became shriller before cutting out suddenly. The next voice was his father’s, crying for his name before cutting out.

“MOM! DAD!” Luke yelled out, he scrambled to his feet, feeling heavy he managed to stumble to the edge of the circle that gave a view of the center of their home, giving him a perfect view of the grisly scene before him, Luke immediately fought back the contents of his stomach. His mother was laying in the center, in… pieces while his father was cut in half, their bodies smoking. “NOO!” He screamed, collapsing to his knees as the two figures standing over the bodies turned to his voice and stared up at him. Emperor Vader and Leia Vader just smiled up at him, pleased with themselves.

“You are _my_ son.” Vader flicked his blade into a full but lazy satisfied circle before shutting it off and Leia followed suit. Luke could only stare at his mother and father’s remains as they jumped up onto the edge, an impossible human feat, joining him on the top of his childhood home.

“ _You’re… you’re monsters…_ ” Luke sobbed out, not bothering to fight the man who just slaughtered everything he cared about to making him look up at him, gripping his shoulder to the point of agonizing pain.

“No, an Emperor and you will learn it all the same, young one.” Emperor Vader said smugly and Luke suddenly realized this was when hell actually started and would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda surprised that people liked it this much, here is another chapter, next one will be a proper interaction between the three?

Chapter Two

After seeing his parents slaughtered and truly seeing who the monsters were, Luke had gone into catatonic state. He could hear and see what was going on around him but he felt himself in a daze and no matter what he wanted to say, he found his voice mute. He had seen someone before having gone into this, a boy when he was young himself who had seen his parents murdered by Tuskens. They had spared him because he had hidden in the small utility closet. When Luke had seen him, he had thought about how blank the boy’s face was and how his eyes were glazed over. He had remained that way until family services had come and the only emotion he showed was absolute _terror_ before he was whisked away and never seen again. Luke hadn’t thought of him since… until now. The reason being was he pondered in his own mind if he looked just like him, blank faced and glazed eyes? It was a small mercy as he tried to process what he had seen. His mother… in _pieces_. His father… _cut in half_. He felt like throwing up and his throat tightened to resist his rising bile.

He managed not to throw up as he was taken, going deep into himself to protect his mind and to process his loss.

His.... father and sister seemed not to mind as he didn’t resist being taken away from his home, the house burning to the ground making him draw deeper into himself. He didn't know what happened to his R4 unit but he was sure it was destroyed. They made sure he had nothing left but _them_. The idea of it made his skin crawl. Luke was walked from the ship they boarded into a huge hanger, another time he would have lost his mind in excitement at the hangar and the ships in it but Luke just stared blankly ahead. They moved into a hall, an elevator, and then a sharp smelling room with bright lights that made him look down unconsciously. Only then did the two leave him in the hands of another man. The man seemed to be kind as he moved Luke as he needed, sharp pains in his arms from needles and drawing blood. Luke wasn’t sure how long this on but as the man in white had him lay down to be inspected, that’s when Luke felt tears rise and fall down his temples as he stared at the ceiling with the bright lights.

* * *

Emperor Darth Vader was pleased with himself, his family was complete. They had found their missing piece that had always seemed missing, Vader had always assumed it had been Padme who was missing. No more. Not after finding his long lost son. The Force sang with happiness and completion even as he felt death and pain within it.

“What ever use could he have?” Leia asked briskly, cutting him from his thoughts. Vader turned to his daughter, raising his eyebrow in response, she never pulled her punches. Always so blunt and to the point, unless she was hunting Jedi. Then, she had fun. “He has no Force, not even a hint of it. He’s like Mother.” Leia pointed out, her mouth twisted in annoyance.

“Jealous you have to share me now?” Vader teased, grinning as her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head in response. “He doesn’t have to be like us, perhaps it's a good thing he’s like Padme.” The mention of her name made the Emperor’s heart heavy but he had accepted eighteen years of it. “She was passionate, loving, and bright. She could turn anyone to her side, or encourage them follow her just out of admiration and respect.” Vader turned to the window, looking down at Tatooine with a tight smile. “Perhaps that is what we need compared to us. We are brutal and efficient. Many say we leave gaping wounds and savage scars wherever we go.” Leia was quiet for a moment, considering his words to draw her own conclusion.

“So you think he could bring what we cannot… healing and love.” Leia replied slowly, disbelief in her tone. Leia didn’t think like that, she was a wave of darkness wherever she went, making her father incredibly proud and satisfied with what he taught her. She was a brutal machine within the Empire and everyone knew it.

“In a way, we are feared… he’d be loved.” Vader replied thoughtfully, having been thinking about it since he laid eyes on his son for the first time. Those blue eyes… the bright blonde hair… Luke was just like him but when Vader entered his mind, he found a loving person who cared deeply, more than he should. He was Padme in that aspect. “Your vision led me to that.” Vader pointed out and he could feel her scowl at his back before going to stand next to him, looking down at the dustball with a sneer.

“I don’t know what it means.” Leia responded, her expression serious.

“It found Luke. A vision like that can lead to many things.” Vader responded honestly, thinking back to his visions about his mother and Padme for a moment before pushing it aside. “It can be good, bad or both. What does the Force tell you, young one?” He turned to look down at her, so short and full of fire.

“It is muddled, Father. I only saw Luke and he spoke to me.” Leia replied and Vader knew it was the truth, they had gone over the vision a dozen times before trying to find Luke. “He said, _Darkness… it should be no more than Light._ ” Leia’s eyes became glazed as she relived the vision. “ _Why are you in the Darkness, my sister? Come out of the shadows._ ” Leia finally focused her eyes upon her father’s, seeking answers. Vader had none to provide as he said nothing for a while before finally responding.

“We need to keep him close, turn him to our side, bring forth a Prince that the galaxy will love and listen to when military efforts don’t work.” Vader spoke with finality, Leia responded with a nod, staring back at the dustball of Tatooine.

“He could turn the galaxy against us.” Leia murmured and Vader tilted his head in agreement.

“I think if we play our hands right… he wouldn’t even think of it, he’d just want to be with his family.” Vader smiled tightly before sifting his real fingers over his long hair to keep it tidy. “Play nice with him. He is your twin and if you do it right, will be loyal to you long after I am gone.” Leia smiled tightly and bowed her head, shortly leaving after to manage the fleet. Vader looked back out the window, pondering this new development. His son. He reached out in the Force to touch the essence of his son, while he lacked the Force, he was perfect. He could sense grief, pain, misery, and so much loss. Vader sneered at those emotions, not for the emotions itself but for who they were for. They weren’t his real parents. He and Padme were.

Padme would have been overjoyed knowing they had twins, a girl... _and a boy_. Vader pondered which one was born first and knowing Leia, Vader could guess she was. It made him smile. He couldn’t believe he even found Luke in the first place. He could have been forgotten in time and never have known his true family. The Lars deserved what happened to them, he especially enjoyed killing Beru while Leia cut down Owen. Beru should have never been his mother, Padme deserved that right and she would never know it. It left him bitter. It had been by sheer mistake of the Lars family, they had registered in him in the adoption database as Luke Skywalker before quickly changing it to Lars. His seekers had scraped every nook and cranny for the last name Skywalker, they had almost missed it. If it hadn’t been for Leia’s vision, based on Tatooine with the two rising suns at Luke’s back in the vision, it could have been anywhere. She had described the place he had been standing and Vader had grasped onto it, knowing the Force was calling to them, to find Luke. Now that they had him, they had much work cut out for them. He grew up on that disgusting planet, no proper education, no skills outside the farm, and no knowledge of his regal status.

It made Vader’s skin crawl.

“Prince Luke Vader… The Heart of the Galaxy…” Vader echoed his thoughts out loud, focusing on his reflection in the window and saw himself smile, the scar over his eye crinkling as his eyes turned gold. “May it begin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are encouraging for angst and poor Luke to go through this... I blame you, y'all need Jesus... That includes myself as well.

Chapter 3 

Reality began to set in once the tears flowed out of his eyes and it broke down to sobbing, his body shaking once the doctor had applied bacta patches to his broken nose and corrected the cartilage that was out of place. That was what tipped him over the edge truly, the new pain he had been once numb to from being catatonic. The doctor had tried his best to be kind to him and gentle though his expression had remained blank, his brown eyes had gone from an unreadable look to a warm soothing one as he continued his work. Luke had been found to have a broken nose, was dehydrated, sunburns over his face, chest, and arms. His body also ached, especially in his arm sockets, like he had been dragged, pushed, pulled and just all around thrown around like a ragdoll.

Once the doctor had finished, he bowed to Luke and respectfully gave him space. Leaving Luke to sob pitifully, alone. Luke eventually became too exhausted to remain conscious, the stress and pain draining his energy and the next thing he knew he woke up on his side in the medical bed and the doctor standing over him.

“Good afternoon, my Prince.” The doctor greeted him gently and Luke immediately closed his eyes, reeling at being addressed like a prince. He wasn’t a Prince, he wasn’t an Imperial, he was just… Luke. A farmer boy. Poor but happy. With his loving parents.

“Luke…” He managed to rasp, making the doctor blink down at him as he met his gaze. “My name is Luke.” The doctor considered this for a moment as he read his datapad that he held before he looked back to meet Luke’s gaze.

“Of course, Prince Luke.” The doctor bowed partially and Luke cringed away from it, sitting up on the bed as his body ached. Luke looked down to notice he was no longer in his farm clothes but a medical shirt and pants that were nearly eye watering white.

“Take it slow, the bacta helped but you need your rest.” The doctor sternly warned him, it reminded Luke too much of how his mom would scold him when he got into scrapes with people bigger than him or just being an absolute klutz.

 _Your mom is dead…_ A voice reminded him inside his head and Luke immediately felt tears rise and fall down his sunburned cheeks. It hurt so much, too much for him to tolerate. The doctor was kind enough not to mention his silent crying, handing him a cup of water to drink before going about his work across the room. Luke finally took in his surroundings, trying to stop the pain in his heart, even more a moment while gulping down the cold water.

The room wasn’t anything special, all it had was the bed he was sitting in, a desk in the corner, a table within reach with a pitcher of water, several machines he could only guess what their purpose was and it was incredibly clean. It was spotless, nothing like Tatooine. Once Luke had registered this information and finished his cup of water, he shifted his focus to study the doctor. The doctor was older then him, just beginning to age with slight gray hairs in his neatly trimmed hair and was partially pale. Was taller than him and thinner. He was a plain man, no scars, no special markings. Just a doctor. Someone made too fit into the background.

“Where am I?” Luke finally asked after nearly half an hour of dead silence between the two, Luke playing with the metal cup, scraping his nail against the dented edge. He had been given a dirty look for scratching at the patch on the bridge of his nose so he went to the cup to ease his anxiety.

“You are on the Imperial Starship, the Executor. Emperor Vader’s prized and personal ship.” The doctor supplied, looking up from his work to meet his gaze where he sat at the desk. “We just left Tatooine and on our way to The Core.” The doctor gave him a tight smile, “We are also being accompanied by several ships to protect you, Prince Luke and your family.” that felt like a slap to his face and Luke flinched, looking down at the cup. “Your sisters ship, the Slaughter, is accompanying us.” Luke looked up at that and laughed, a nasty mocking laugh as he wiped away his forming tears.

“What an awful name.” Luke spat out, disgusted at it. The doctor paused for a moment, glancing at the door before he decided to respond though it was a soft tone, hushed.

“Isn’t it?” Luke started at that before grinning and letting out a laugh with the doctor, feeling a bit of his aching heart stop just for a brief moment.

“Very.” Luke agreed, smiling just a bit before shakily standing, going over to the pitcher filled with iced water to get himself another cup. He could feel the doctor watching him closely. “What is your name?” Luke said after sipping the cold water, it felt good on his parched lips and throat.

“Doctor Jon Hindra, Your Highness.” The doctor was proud of his title, Luke could see the gleam in his eyes as he spoke.

“Please don’t call me that, its just Luke.” Doctor Hindra looked horrified at that and glanced at the door again, nervous now.

“I am sorry, Your Highness, but that would be highly improper of me. You are the Prince of the Galaxy.” Luke felt his stomach plummet at that, staring at the cup of water with blank eyes before a rage entered his chest.

“Now after my family was slaughtered and I was kidnapped!” Luke suddenly snarled, wheeling around he threw the cup at the wall, a scream about to escape his throat but it stopped short, watching with wide eyes as the cup was stopped midair, just floating there.

“Princess Leia.” Luke heard Doctor Hindra murmur, standing to bow while Luke turned to the doorway to see the dark princess holding out her hand with a wide smile.

“Temper temper…” Leia tsked, moving the cup back to Luke with her powers, who numbly grasped the now empty cup, his entire body stiff with terror. Luke said nothing, just accepted the cup and turned away, his throat feeling like a ball was in it, choking him. There was a moment of silence before the princess sighed, as if dealing with an insolent child. “Come, father wishes to see you.” Luke raised an eyebrow at that, slowly looking down at his medical clothes before turning to look at her with the same raised eyebrow, mocking. Luke wasn’t sure why he did it but perhaps it was out of sudden spite. His mom always said he could hold onto a grudge... Leia seemed to come to the same conclusion as well and sharply looked at the doctor. “Get him dressed, I’ll be outside.” With that she left the same way she came, her cloak flaring so dramatically that Luke wanted to scoff but he found himself mute as the door closed behind her.

They were so certain he was their family, a brother and a son to them. He hadn’t had enough time to process his parents' deaths and yet they expected him to just accept them. _They can go kriff themselves and their royalties._ He snarled in his own thoughts but was stopped short from throwing the cup again by a firm hand on his arm. Luke met the doctors brown eyes, finding them filled with steel. Luke deflated and did nothing else as he was helped out of his clothes and into new ones. It took him time to register the clothes in their complete set and when he did, he felt dead inside. He was basically dressed like an Imperial, except with no bars or patches for rank. They were firm and tight fitting, and almost completely black except for a few accents of gray. Doctor Hindra offered him boots to put on that would reach his knees and Luke sneered but complied. He was still stiff and his sunburns hurt like hell with the rough material rubbing against the burns. He could feel his skin beginning to peel. Doctor Hindra wove around him, inspecting the attire with partial fear before his posture became relieved as he stopped in front of Luke, trying to smile but failing horribly after trying to smooth his hair when it bounced up to look like he was electrocuted.

“Are… are they my family?” Luke finally asked softly, his hands creaked when his hands turned into fists as they were covered in black gloves of brand new leather that reached his elbows. The uniform felt like it was made for him, almost too perfect. _How long have they been prepared for me?_ Was his thought. He didn’t want to think about it. It was safer that way, for his mental sanity. Doctor Hindra considered him for a moment before giving a curt nod, it felt like someone drove a stake into his stomach.

“I did the blood tests myself, you are Emperor Vader’s son and Leia’s twin.” Luke felt like a punch to the gut wasn’t the best comparison to that realization but felt more like a ragged blade that twisted. Luke suddenly felt like he might faint.

“Are you done?” Leia’s voice broke into his moment of hopelessness and utter horror at the news. She entered the room like she owned it and with no respect to anyone’s privacy.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Doctor Hindra quickly stepped back from Luke, who merely stared at his retreat with a blank gaze.

“Hurry up, Father doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Leia snapped and when Luke didn’t move fast enough, Luke felt himself being dragged towards the door by some unseen grip until she abruptly released him in front of her. Luke didn’t want to admit it, but he definitely did not let out a manly noise when she did it. “Better.” Leia commented when he managed to get himself stable and save a bit of his dignity, Luke blinked at the short woman before realizing she was assessing his new clothes. Her eyes were brown currently but he felt like a piece of bantha steak under her gaze and it made him want to shrivel into his clothes to keep her away. Luke clenched his jaw under her gaze and let his face say it all. _I despise you._ Luke hissed behind his expression and Leia seemed instead not to be insulted but enjoy it. “You would have been a good Sith.” Luke immediately became confused but any type of response was stopped when she shoved him forward. “Come, little brother, Father is waiting.” She sang cheerily, making Luke sneer where she couldn’t see it from behind him.

She walked him, like a pet, no less with a firm grip to his arm, through many halls and elevators it made his head swim as he tried to follow it. They walked past stormtroopers and officers of varying degrees who quickly saluted, making Luke’s skin crawl at the evident fear in their eyes. He also could tell they were curious about him, their eyes staying on him the longest. Luke never more felt like a science experiment then at this moment. This was honestly too much for him to handle, his parents, his apparently new family, his ‘status’, and everything else. Including the way everyone was looking at him.

It finally got quiet, at least in Luke’s perception, when they left an elevator and an empty hallway greeted them. It was almost too quiet, it sent a shiver down his spine as it felt colder in this corridor than the others before. Leia proceeded to walk past him and gestured for him to follow, completely comfortable unlike him. Luke hesitated only for a brief moment before she turned and glared at him, raising her hand to do that _thing_ again. Luke was quick to follow, preferring to save some of his dignity. It was awkward, just walking behind the princess of the galaxy. She was terrifying when not even looking at him.

“This our floor and quarters.” She finally spoke, making Luke blink from his thoughts. “Only Father and I use them.” She paused before glancing at him over her shoulder. “And you now.” Luke didn’t have time to respond as she stopped at a door and opened it with a wave of her hand. It was fascinating how she could just… move things like it wasn’t a problem. What kind of magic did she have?

“Not magic, the Force.” A voice responded as Luke followed in after her. Luke froze as he looked across a large living room to see Emperor Vader staring out the window, hyperspace causing a blueness to enter the dark walled room. Luke blinked in confusion before it occurred to him that he hadn’t asked the question out loud. Vader turned with a small smirk, amused. “No you didn’t, Force users like me and your sister can read minds, emotions, and move various objects with the Force.” That horrified Luke to the fullest, feeling naked as the two stared at him with smug expressions.

“Easier not to be betrayed.” Leia responded with a snort, making Vader roll his eyes. Luke swallowed at that comment but also as he noticed Vader’s eyes were blue, just like his were. It made him uncomfortable how much he could see compared to the Emperor then to himself. It caused him to look away as he took in the room to orientate himself. The room was gloomy, but large and simple. It had typical furniture like couches with a middle table, a kitchenette, a large window to view space that Vader was standing at, and a dinner table with three chairs. It made Luke pause on the last, it had a meal prepared and ready to eat with three plates, for three people. It was the only real color within the room, as Vader and Leia wore black clothes neck to toe, including him now.

“We thought perhaps we should have our first family meal, together.” Vader was closer now, almost making Luke jump out of his skin while he turned to the voice, finding him now within arms reach unlike before where he was across the room. Leia walked past them to sit down, taking the spot where her back would be protected against the wall. Vader seemed to _loom_ of Luke. It was terrifying as kriffing hell. Vader got even closer, reminding Luke of what happened last and the first time they met, Vader breaking his nose. The sharp blue eyes narrowed, Luke automatically wondered if he was reading his thoughts before a gloved hand entered his vision. He cringed away from it, backing up quickly to get space between them. The look on the older man’s face was disappointment that quickly flashed to anger before forming into a blank expression. “Very well, join us.” Luke watched as Vader took the head of the table seat, leaving his left side open for Luke to take. Luke tried really hard not to feel their gazes as he turned away partially to take in the room again, needing a moment to breathe as this casual acting from them was terrifying. When he did he noticed a painting on the wall of the sitting area. It made him pause. It looked almost exactly like Leia.

Luke didn’t realize it but he approached it to take a better look, taking in the painting. The woman was beautiful. She was dressed in regal clothing, makeup on her face and her posture confirming it even more so. She was standing at what seemed to be a… terrace? Facing the viewer while to her back as just an… _ocean of water_? It took his breath away in wonder. Her eyes and her smile drew him in, her eyes were kind and her smile teasing. Luke wasn’t sure what attracted him to the painting but it made him wonder how similar Leia was to her. Was… was that his mother too? While the idea of being related to the monsters behind terrified him but this woman… it soothed him to find such a gentle person staring back, perhaps sharing in personality?

“That is Padme Skywalker Amidala, former Queen of Naboo and Senator of the Republic.” Vader finally spoke, an edge to his voice that made Luke pull at his collar nervously and a tingle on the back of neck that warned danger. “That is _your true_ mother.” Luke glanced at the painting, almost feeling a connection to her, an encouragement to be strong at the title of her importance. Luke took a breath, suddenly feeling ashamed of even considering her his mother when the woman who raised him and loved him with everything she had, was slaughtered like an animal and left to burn with their home. It made him angry.

In response to that anger, Luke turned on his heel and headed for the door they had entered in, not even bothering to think of his actions.

“Where are you going?” Emperor Vader snarled, making Luke jerk but palm the door panel for it to open. Take a step, might as well as take a damn leap.

“You are not my family. You murdered them.” Luke snarled back and made it a step outside the room before he yelped as he dragged by that damn unseen Force thing _again_. It dragged him, hissing and spitting, into Vader’s grip where he jerked him around and Luke found himself being choked by a metal hand wrapped around his throat. Vader’s eyes were blazing gold and blood red, looming over him with a seething rage that Luke could sense by how his body shivered with the temperature drop. Luke clawed at him, fighting as he wheezed and gurgled, trying to get air into his lungs. 

“You dare spit upon her memory?! How _dare_ you?!” Vader yelled into his face, shaking him, causing his head to snap back and forth as he fought to breathe. At this point the fight left his body as darkness began to enter his vision.

“Father! Father! Daddy you’re _killing him_!” Leia cried in the distance and suddenly the grip on his throat released him and Luke collapsed to his hands and knees. Luke took a major gasp for air, heaving and gasping for the precious resource before he began to cough, spit leaving his mouth as he could hear the roar of blood in his ears. 

“I-I I didn’t mean to…” Luke could numbly register that before hands gripped under his armpits to lift him but quickly dropped him and Luke belated realized he had begun to scream through his broken voice. Luke scrambled backwards, barely managing to get his feet under him as he fled the room through the still open door, running for his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a deadly pause of silence once the doors closed behind the fleeing boy, before Vader let out a guttural roar and everything in the living quarters of Emperor Vader and Princess Vader _shattered_. Leia, used to her father having these moments, merely avoided the items that came flying at her by a flick of her fingers and watched with narrowed eyes as Vader lost his mind. The only thing that was spared was the painting. Even in his moments of rage he couldn’t damage what was once his loving wife.

Leia on the other hand could handle what came at her with ease since her father had these moments of pure rage every few months, as if needing to release it and destroy anything that was breakable. Vader grabbed what was left of the dinner table with his mechanical hand and threw it across the room, whatever wasn’t shattered of it now was and Leia arched her eyebrow.

“Are you done, Father?” She asked dryly, knowing she could push him and he wouldn’t strike her, not unless she deserved it or was being taught a lesson. This wasn’t one of those moments. Leia just hoped he wasn’t going to comment on her slip up to make him stop. She hadn’t called him Daddy since she was nearly nine, after he basically beat it out of her with training of the Sith. He hadn’t intended to beat it out of her, but it changed her, twisted what was naivety into passion for her hatred.

Vader snapped his attention to her, the whites of his eyes missing and replaced with blood red. Leia tilted her head in response, calm. For being on the dark side, she could control it well but with the most powerful Force user a few feet away, she considered it safer not to feed into it. While he was a thundering storm, she was a blizzard.

Vader calmed himself with a deep breath and took in the destruction with a cold gaze, the Force was going wild with his emotions, Leia sensed hatred, anger, guilt, sadness, and an aching need that even she felt in her chest because of their bond.  
“You shouldn’t have done that, now he thinks you’ll abuse him if he so much as twitches wrong.” Leia pointed out dryly, arching her eyebrow at him.

Her brother was weak, weak minded, weak bodied, weak souled and just plain all around _pathetic_. Vader inhaled through his nostrils and grabbed at his long graying hair with frustration at her comment.

“I will make it up to him. I have much to make up for.” Vader replied in an even voice, staring at the painting now with slowly returning blue eyes. His guilt was more prominent now in the Force and Leia sighed, leaning against the wall, barely looking at the piece of metal sticking out next to her head. She almost pitied whoever cleaned up after her and Vader. Almost.

“You nearly killed him like Mother.” Leia drawled out with a cold gaze and she saw him flinch with tensed up shoulders. “He won’t last long, it won’t be our enemies, it’ll be us who do him in.” Leia pursed her lips at that, half tempted to kill the weak boy she now called brother. She barely registered he was her brother, just a pawn in their game. Vader turned to her with narrowed eyes and she looked away, wondering if she let her thoughts be revealed as her father was almost godlike in his power and their strong bond as father and daughter.

“Watch yourself, daughter.” Vader hissed, his lips twisting as she met his gaze with sharp brown eyes. “You may not see it but just because you like to play with your victims doesn’t mean he is one of them nor will I allow it. He is not like us and we need to remind ourselves of that. I killed your Mother that way and I will not lose what we just found.” Vader pointed a firm finger into her face and she sneered.

“It won’t be me who kills him then.” She shrugs, her eyes going almost sickly yellow. “It will be you when he opens his mouth in defiance. Did you see that fire in his eyes? You want to beat that out of him? You just blathered on about him being the _Heart of the Galaxy_.” Leia snarked before inhaling sharply as she felt a pressure on her voice, silencing her next words of scolding. The whole idea of Luke becoming some sort of loved figure like their mother Vader had shared with her before sending her to retrieve Luke for dinner had seriously peeved her.

“I will learn restraint then and so will you. Do not mock me without consideration of the punishment.” Vader growled and waited as Leia looked down in submission though the stare down lasted several moments before she relinquished her power to him, staring at his boots. There was a moment of silence before the pressure on her voice was gone and she let out a breath of relief, despising when he did that. “You called me Daddy.” Vader’s voice had turned warm and she cursed the Force in that moment, hating he noticed it. Cautiously meeting his gaze again, she found sky blue eyes staring at her and a smirk on his lips as he looked down at her.

“Only way to get through to you about strangling your newfound son.” She quipped back quickly, stiffening as he got closer and cupped her cheek with his flesh hand, callouses from years of war and fighting rubbed against her skin as he tenderly looked down at her. Leia could only feel like prey to a krayt dragon that was full from its earlier meal and merely was waiting to feel the tickle of hunger in its belly.

“You are my daughter, Leia. You always will be. Luke is my son and he is not Force sensitive in any way. He is no threat to your succession to the throne.” Vader pointed out to his daughter, smiling in amusement as she stiffened under his hand and glared up at him. “You’ll always be my little girl and I have never been more proud of you.” Leia let out a soft breath at that before nodding against his palm, feeling soothed though she still felt nothing had been solved. “Luke will help you onto the throne, he will be by your side and be the only family you will need. While you may lead with an iron fist, he will show love to the galaxy and show it the Empire is so much more. The Rebellion will have nothing to show for their efforts, nothing to argue against.” Vader pressed their foreheads together, looming over her. “Now,” Vader whispered softly, brushing aside a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, “I am going to speak to your brother and make this right, call the cleaning crew and meditate. The Force will show you the way to your brother.” Leia could only nod and watch as he straightened and walked for the door, Leia could only watch as it opened for him by the flick of his wrist and close behind him. Leia only released a huff before going to do as she was told.

* * *

Luke didn’t know where he went, all he knew was he jammed a random location in the elevator and ran out as soon as the doors opened he bolted down the hall. He whizzed past stormtroopers, officers, and by the suns whatever yelped as he rammed into their shoulders when they didn’t move fast enough to get out of his way. He heard yelling along the lines of:

“My Prince! Wait!”

“Watch it brat! Wait… Kriff! That’s the Prince?!”

“Kriff he’s fast!”

Nothing made him stop except his own body, only when he could no longer run, his legs were shaking, his lungs on fire, and his breathing wheezing from his aching throat. Finally slowly down from a full sprint, to a run, then a jog before collapsing against the wall. Luke heaved for air, trying to swallow the spit as his body trembled. _I almost died…_ Luke thought in hysteria. _He strangled me. What kind of ‘Father’ does that?!_ Luke slid to the floor, curling into a ball, trembling as the adrenaline made his body go haywire. By the Suns all he wanted was to be away, to go _home_.

A hand slipped onto his shoulder and gripped firmly, startling him to whip his head around to look up into the mask of a stormtrooper that was kneeling next to him.

“Your Highness, are you alright?” The muffled voice inquired, tilting his helmet towards him. Luke automatically shrank back, trembling as no words escaped him even though he tried to will his voice to work he just couldn’t. When he didn’t respond, the stormtrooper brought his hand around his arm and helped him to his feet, guiding him gently. “I’ll bring you to the General, he’s looking for you and very much like to meet you.” Luke just couldn’t find it in himself to fight back as he just suddenly felt so numb he just complied and followed the guidance of the hand on his arm.

They walked into the elevator, both quiet but Luke could swear he could feel the eyes of the stormtrooper on him, watching and evaluating him. Luke very much in that moment despised being himself. Or whoever everyone else thought him to be. Who was he?

The elevator finally stopped and opened to a group of stormtroopers and a long hallway. All turned to them and Luke stiffened, feeling once again like some specimen to be picked apart.  
“Found him on the engineering level, General.” The Stormtrooper who held his arm guided him forward before letting him go as he stood in front of a trooper who had blue paint on his armor. His was the most different from what Luke understood of it, it showed his rank on his left shoulder, if he guessed correctly.

“Thank you, Shortstack. You may return to your duties.” The General responded, saluting to each other before the elevator closed behind the trooper now identified as Shortstack left. There was a pause of silence before the General held out his hand. Luke, dumbfounded, stared at it briefly before realizing he wanted to shake his hand. Luke awkwardly took it and found the man’s grip firm as they shook before letting go. “It is very nice to meet you, Your Highness. Emperor Vader has been looking for you.”

“Luke.” He muttered, sinking into his own skin at the mention of the man who just tried to kill him, “Please call me Luke. I can’t stand the title and I’ve only had it for what, a day?” Luke wasn’t sure why he let it out but the troopers surrounding him, all watching, let out laughs or shook their heads.

“I understand that, sir. I am General Rex, but you can call me Rex.” The General responded, reaching up he pulled off his helmet and the others quickly followed. Luke realized he was staring at the same face on each of them, making his eyebrows jump up in surprise. Though Rex had blond hair, it had hints of gray. “We heard about your sudden finding and we wanted to meet you. This is General Cody,” He gestured to a yellow striped trooper next to him with a scar on the left side of his face saluted him in greeting, Luke only smiled stiffly in return, “Echo, Appo, Denal, Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase.” Luke quickly felt overwhelmed by the rest of the blue painted clones who greeted him, some touch his arms or gave him a pat on the shoulder as the group surrounded him and Rex cracked a small grin in response. “Don’t worry, they’ll make sure you know their names soon enough.” They all chuckled and Luke partially relaxed as he met each of their gazes.

“I’m… sorry. I’m not sure I understand, why do you all look alike?” Luke felt incredibly dumb in that moment and Rex was quick to reassure him.

“It's no problem, sir. We are clones from the Clone Wars, it was a time before you were born. We fought alongside your father during the war and have been with him since as we’re the 501st battalion under him.” Luke grimaced but nodded.

“Thank you for explaining.” The looks on their faces would have been hilarious if Luke had been in the mood as it seemed they weren’t thanked a lot. Clearing his throat when the stunned silence continued, Luke winced and reached up to rub his throat as the ache made itself apparent and the pain returned. Luke missed the looks shared amongst the clones as he closed his eyes briefly to try to will the pain away. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself face to face with one of the other clones he almost jumped out of his own skin while swallowing down a yelp. What was with people getting into his face as of recently?

“My apologies, sir but I am a medic down in the medbay, may I see?” The clone inquired, gesturing to his throat. Luke hesitated, unsure.

“You can trust Kix, sir. He is very experienced and saved our lives many times.” Rex reassured the teenager, Luke could only nod and felt gloved fingers on his jaw. The clone had him twist his head back in varying angles, feeling his throat for damage, Luke wasn’t sure what else the man needed but Kix soon was clicking his tongue in annoyance at what he found.

“He seems alright. I’d prefer to scan him to make sure nothing is damaged at the medbay though.” Kix finally assessed out loud when he straightened to his full height, making Luke self consciously pull at his collar in anxiety before a thought occurred to him.

“Can it be Dr. Hindra? He took care of me earlier.” Luke suggested, though he hesitated when Kix’s face screwed up, as if insulted, “If... that’s alright?” Kix’s eyebrow shot up as did Rex’s.

“Of course, sir. Kix and I will show you.” Rex suggested before shooing the others off before they could pipe up to join them. “The rest of you, return your stations.” A few grumbles were heard that made Luke smile shyly as he was ushered back into the elevator with the two clones at his side.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that? Its just Luke.” Rex cleared his throat, wincing as the elevator closed and Rex put in the medbay in the elevator console.

“My apologies, force of habit, si-Luke.” Rex corrected himself quickly, making Luke bite back a chuckle.

“I don’t get why I’m suddenly addressed as I’m above everyone, I’m a moisture farmer.” Rex seemed to consider his words before Luke ventured on. “I get why but I don’t think I want to.” Luke muttered, staring at the elevator doors with a twist of his lips in hatred. “I want to be no one again.” Luke whispered it, his shoulders slumping while the elevator stopped and opened. The two clones guided him out gently as they could, walking down various halls that made Luke almost sick as it all looked alike before he found himself outside the door he partially recognized. Rex opened them with the console and once they stepped it, Dr. Hindra stood from his desk with a smile.

“Prince Luke-” The doctor started to greet before stopping shortly at whatever he saw made him come from behind his desk to take a look at the teenager properly.

“Asphyxiation by manual strangulation to the throat, Doctor.” Kix explained, while the words partially flew over Luke’s head, he got the hint as Dr. Hindra’s expression tightened before going blank.

“I see.” Dr. Hindra drawled out, guiding Luke to the lone bed in the room. “You may go now.” Luke looked up and grabbed the man’s elbow, shaking his head.

“May they stay?” Luke blinked at the shocked expressions of Kix and Rex but the worst was Dr. Hindra’s who quickly frowned but nodded. Luke didn’t understand why everyone kept looking surprised when he asked for permission.

“Of course, My Prince.” Luke grimaced at the title, grumbling under his breath that he hated the title, staring at his knees once he sat on the bed. Dr. Hindra and Kix went to work, speaking the same language as Luke but it completely went past his understanding. Rex seemed to be in the same field as his blank look screamed his confusion. Dr. Hindra and Kix took several scans before having Luke drink something that tasted awful and gave him a bacta bandage treatment to his throat. Luke could only guess without any humor that it was bruising. They also removed the patch on his nose and gave him a new one to the cartilage bridge of his nose. While this was going on, Rex stepped out of the room to answer his commlink, his voice muffled from the door as he spoke before quickly returning. Once the two medical professionals were satisfied with their treatment, Dr. Hindra tapped Luke on the arm with his datapad to gain his attention. “You’ll be fine in about a day, drink fluids, get some rest and all will be well. If you start having a hard time breathing or the pain returns, make sure to come back immediately for treatment.” Luke gave him a sarcastic salute with his pointer and middle finger, making Kix snicker and share a smile between them.

All that was gone when the door opened and Emperor Vader stepped into the room. It felt like anything happy and good was sucked out the door behind him. Kix and Rex straightened, saluting quickly while Doctor Hindra backed away from Luke, giving him space. Luke clenched his hands into fists to fight away a sudden tremble that entered his body. His throat felt like it was being crushed and he couldn’t breathe as two sets of eyes clashed together.

“Rex, Kix, return to your duties.” Vader ordered quietly, his eyes remaining on his son’s. “Dr. Hindra, I would like a moment with my son.” While the clones saluted, the doctor bowed. All three left him alone to face the monster.

The silence stretched for a long moment as Vader remained at the doorway, his eyes assessing him before he approached. Luke, without thought, jumped to his feet and backed himself into the wall to create space. Vader paused at that, his expression turning remorseful at his own son being afraid of him.

“I came to apologize. I shouldn’t have done that, you don’t understand. You have been thrust into a situation you can barely comprehend and I did little to educate you.” Vader turned, creating space between them as he gestured with his fingers, the datapad left by Dr. Hindra on the bed went floating to his hand as if by an invisible one. “Where would you like me to start, my son?” Vader didn’t look at him, giving Luke relief from that sharp and terrifying gaze. Luke simply said nothing, watching and waiting. Vader apparently didn’t have enough patience because his expression tightened and his jaw clenched. Luke’s thoughts began to race quickly, not wanting either of those hands near him. All they did was bring him pain so far.

“What do you want from me?” Luke rushed out, it was the first to pop into his mind, one of the first of many questions he had since waking up in the medbay he stood in currently.

Vader became relaxed at the question, smiling almost wistfully as he turned to look upon him.  
“That is easy, I want my son, Prince Luke Vader, to stand at my side as you, Leia, and I rule the galaxy.” Vader almost made it sound like that was an easy answer. Not to a farmer like Luke. The farthest Luke ever got to the future was considering leaving home one day to buy his own farm or leaving Tatooine for a better future, where the Hutts didn’t own the planet. “And when the time comes, for Leia to become Emperor and you to be at her side.” Vader smiled wider, the scar on his eyebrow shrinking as his eyes gleamed. When Luke didn’t respond, Vader tossed the datapad back to the bed, turning to face him completely to continue. “Of course, that will take time for us to introduce you. You need royal training, how to learn to defend yourself, proper education that you missed on that disgusting planet. By the Force, I’ll have to make a list.” Vader’s fingers popped up as he listed his expectations, Luke could only feel even more ill as each finger rose with the growing list. “How to speak properly,” The blood was gone from his head, “more royal clothing,” he felt light heated, “a speech prepared for your introduction,” oh he was going to throw up! “I’ll have to find you bodyguards as well…” Vader paused at that last one, his eyes narrowing before he took in Luke’s expression. “Ah, I’m making it worse. No matter, I will deal with the matters for you.” Vader suddenly approached while Luke stiffened, he had nowhere to go as Vader put his hands onto his shoulders, squeezing gently. While Rex’s hand had been comforting and all the others, Vader’s grip felt like death touching him. “You have met Leia, she is… lacking a kind touch. You, Luke, have a kindness your mother had and a passion for others she had that makes my heartache. I can already see it with you interacting with others like General Rex.” His hands reached to Luke’s face and cradled his jaw in both hands, making their eyes meet. “What I want most of all? Is to know my beautiful son, to have my family. You are the Heart of this family, and the Galaxy.”

While one long lost son might have found that comforting, Luke just felt like he had been given his death sentence. It's probably why he passed out in the Emperor’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _sighs_ I should be doing grad school work... instead I'm giving you guys another chapter you hungry fiends
> 
> Also, I tried with the clones, I know some have died a long time ago but I’m too attached for my own good... forgive me (should Fives be alive?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was nearly 8k words, I had to stop somewhere. The next chapter will be shorter. I promise?
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I have made edits to the earlier chapters to add information (like R4, that's chapter 1) so please do a read through again to make sure you have all the info, thank you!
> 
> I also want to call out a shoutout to MJ and SpellCleaver, the support and ideas are amazing!

Chapter 5

When Luke next woke, thankfully Vader was gone but Hindra was there, hovering and looking concerned that Vader had done something to Luke. When realizing _why_ Luke had passed out, Hindra had begun to turn pink from strain in not laughing at him. Luke had quickly turned red from embarrassment and anger. From what Luke had gleaned out of the doctor, Vader had left the room looking befuddled though Hindra only got a snippet of his expression and a snarling order to check on Luke. He couldn’t blame Hindra from jumping to do as he was told.

Rex and Kix had returned soon after, though Vader had told them to return to their duties to check up on him. It made Luke smile, considering they just ignored the orders of _the Emperor_. They looked amused when Luke elucidated Vader’s sudden departure. Though their expressions turned darker when Luke explained what had caused Luke to faint, Luke had been confused by the reaction as it was probably from stress, exhaustion, trauma, and everything else that had been done to him.

Though Rex did mutter self-defense classes would whip his scrawny body up to shape in no time, it made Luke feel like a twig, Hindra had shut that down flat for at least another few more days. Rex had only winked at Luke with Wix’s and Hindra’s backs turned, making him feel better about the comment and feeling like he was surrounded by possible friends. Especially when Wix flung a roll of bacta gauze and it beaned the blond man in the head.

Hindra had given him a clean bill of health, with healing sunburns, an already healing broken nasal ridge and a nasty forming bruise on his throat. Hindra only allowed him to leave when he promised to be safe with Kix giving him a side eye look that Luke took as a firm warning to watch himself. Rex had kindly escorted him back after seeing Luke hesitate when they entered the hall. He also had a feeling that Rex had spoken to someone about who would bring him back when Luke had been unconscious. Luke was just relieved when the man didn’t handle him like some pet Leia had done. They ran into very few people this time, making Luke feel more comfortable than before. Rex brought him to the same level as he was supposed to dine with death and strangled, showing him to a room further down the hall, apparently his prepared quarters. Rex had politely waited at the door while Luke explored his new… home.

It was like his very own house but bigger and much darker, the black floor shined that everything reflected off them and the walls weren’t any better for that matter. The lighting that came from the ceiling barely helped either. The main area had a couch area that could fit almost twenty people with a holoscreen that basically took up the entire wall. It had a small prep area for food as well, with a view of the stars as someone cooked on an island for cooking and for people to sit at. When looking at the chairs, he felt hysteria rise up inside of him. _Whoever would he be hanging out with? His jailors?_ He thought with a quick harsh laugh escaping him before he stifled it back down his throat. As he passed the couch, he peeled off his elbow length gloves and threw them onto the back of it, feeling relief to feel cool air on his clammy hands.

He had a large bedroom, a massive bed that screamed luxury, a closet full of clothes with colors that blinded him that he almost preferred the uniform he was currently wearing. Thankfully he found a section of uniforms with varying cloths and textures with no patches or bars to represent his new forced status. He did find one outfit that was almost entirely white, it was a V crossed long sleeved shirt that was partially form fitting with white pants. If Luke looked through the drawers below the hung-up clothes, he could bet he would find a white pair of shoes too. It made him think of home. Of his mom. His mom handmade his outfits, the white one was the closest resemblance to her work. It looked like it was made for the harsh suns of Tatooine. He really couldn’t describe how it looked so regal yet made for comfort unlike the torture device he currently wore. He decided it was his favorite even if he hadn’t even worn it yet.

Wandering out of his closet in his bedroom to the other room he found an actual shower and a bathtub in the large bathroom. He quickly realized the shower was not a sonic one. The tub he clued in was for bathing, a concept he only heard of from those who had the riches for it. He felt rich in that moment, he had only ever seen a jug of water, not an actual _tub_ for it. He hadn’t been able to resist the feeling of running water from the sink, he felt awe at how cold it felt that it almost stung his hand. The bathroom was fully stocked for grooming and cleaning. Including razors, scrubs, soaps, and shampoos in varying alien languages. He uncapped one of the shampoos from the small closet to sniff it and instantly screwed up his nose at the sickly sweetness of it. It went directly into the trash can without another thought. If they had money for a tub full of water, they could get over disgusting smelling shampoo being thrown away. After he finished his inspect, he realized he had ignored the mirror pointedly that he currently faced. He wasn’t sure what he would see when he finally looked into it.

It took several deep breaths for him to gain the nerve to look. When he finally managed the nerve to look, he cringed away barely a second into inspecting himself. It felt like Vader was staring back. He was just surprised he didn’t see sickly yellow and blood red eyes staring back at him.

His exploration continued to the last two rooms, a partially empty office with a large window view of the stars but also a hologram station, when he fiddled with it revealed a required passcode and seemed to have no coding whatsoever for him to use.

Right. Who would he even call, Biggs?

Moving on.

The final room he found was a pantry stocked with food that he could step into. It made him almost entirely relieved he didn’t have to have dinner with the two psychos after what happened earlier. The thought made him rub his throat with a hiss of sharp pain with it spiking into his head to create a headache behind his tired eyes. Rex was still waiting for him when he came out of the pantry, his face serious as Luke rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the strain he was beginning to feel.

“I must be going now.” Rex finally spoke after a moment of contemplative silence between them and Luke felt his mood drop further but he inhaled sharply to let it out slowly.

“I understand, thank you for everything.” Luke tried to smile but it quickly fell flat as Rex didn’t even attempt concealing his genuine emotions of concern and tension.

“Of course.” Another moment of silence before Rex grimaced, “I will see you for those defense lessons, scrawny.” Luke gave him a halfhearted glare that he returned in similar fashion with a strained smile.

“I’ll keep you to that.” Rex raised an eyebrow at that before giving an out of habit salute before wishing him good night, leaving the teenager alone.

Luke stood there for several moments, wishing the man automatically back as the silence was more deafening than Luke could almost handle. Sure, the ship made noises, like air hissing from the air filters that made him shiver and the subtle rumble under his boots from the engines, but it wasn’t the howling winds and biting sand into his skin of his home planet. Thinking about his home planet made him think about that white uniform and Luke found himself wandering back to his bedroom to the walk-in closet to pull out the regal piece to inspect it.

His eyes wandered to the craftsmanship. _Mom would have been impressed with the stitching…_ Luke thought to himself and his throat instantly tightened with his fresh grief that he fled the room and slammed the control panel to make it close behind him. Luke leaned against the door while he covered his mouth with both his hands while clutching the white material to attempt to control himself. It didn’t work.

Luke silently screamed his grief the best way he could out of fear of someone coming to find him because of noise or the monsters that lived close, too close. They had said they could read minds. With that thought in mind, Luke put all his energy into that silent scream that his legs gave out and he slid to the cold floor from his singular focus. Luke unconsciously buried his face into the material to block out the tears escaping his eyes and blurring his vision and the sobs building into his chest. He had to stay quiet.

He wasn’t sure how long he remained like that but in his dazed mind he knew someone was kicking his leg. With bleary eyes, Luke looked up and jerked back, his head smacking against the door. Hissing in pain, he let go of the white shirt he gripped still to rub the back of his head.

“I see I have much to work with.” The man rumbled when Luke managed to stand after making sure he hadn’t cracked his skull. Luke twisted his features in confusion as he looked at the man properly. He was an Iktotchi, partially red skinned with his horn draping down his shoulders as he glared down at Luke, towering over him. “I am Chabot Hugiri, your etiquette teacher.” The man sniffed, haughty. Luke instantly got a bad feeling about this and when the man sneered at him in that moment, he decided he despised him too.

“Does Chabot have a silent T or no?” Luke asked insolently, his skin crawling at how this man stood that everything was beneath him, like a farmer boy. Luke let out a yelp when the man lashed out his hand and something slapped across his cheek. Luke, in shock, rested a hand onto the bruised flesh to see that the man had something along the lines of a bantha whipping crop but shorter in his grip.

“It is with a t, I am Mister Hugiri to you until you have surpassed expectations, which,” The man looked him up and down with an open sneer, “will be a long time in the future.” Luke could only gape as the man put his hands behind his back again, hiding the crop. “I will be with you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner teaching you the required etiquette of various cultures, worlds, and of the Empire’s. I expect you to follow every direction and try again and again until you get it right and it is ingrained in you so deeply you have nightmares about doing it wrong.” Luke felt his jaw dropping further as the man spoke until his glare sent chills up Luke’s spin and he snapped his jaw shut as the Iktotchi raised his arm to hit him again. “Good, you learn quickly.”

Those words made him freeze. _He will learn it quickly._ Vader’s voice echoed in his mind, remembering the freshness of a broken nose right before they knocked him out and he found them slaughtering his parents.

“Pay attention!” The man barked, making Luke shrink back and the sneer returned to the man’s face. “Pathetic but I will reshape you to be the proper Prince of the Empire, it needs you and it will not stand for a spineless whelp.” The man grabbed his shoulder and shoved him towards the bathroom. “Get cleaned up quickly! We begin immediately.” The door clicked shut behind him and only Luke could do was stare at his own reflection, his hand still on his cheek. The new feelings of hopelessness and self-hatred rushed in and his eyes wandered to the razor in its packaging on the counter. _He had to escape, there was no way he could handle this. He had to escape._ And the razor gave him several options and ideas to start off with.

* * *

One Week Later…

Escape was hopeless.  
  
Luke had tried everything, and he meant everything, he could do to break out of his quarters only to figure out two things. One, the locks he could not break or into, two, the first time he walked out willingly from his quarters, two stormtroopers had ushered him back into the room and the door had remained locked since. He tried number one after that and it didn’t go well for him. The stormtroopers had not been amused when they opened the door to find him fiddling with the controls. They had politely told him he wasn’t allowed to leave, and, they would be watching. _Fuck._  
  
A second problem he had found was the cameras in his room, he hadn’t noticed them at first with everything on his mind but on the second day he spotted them as they shined just right in the lighting and the only place they weren’t in was the bathroom. _Fuck!_  
  
His mother at this point would have washed out his mouth with soap for his swearing but he was sure she would forgive him, just this once.  
  
The third, so far, problem he had was he never had time to plan to escape, his lessons had begun the same day the bastard Chabot had woken him with his boot. His first lesson of the morning was breakfast, this should have been easy, but his teacher whapped him with what Luke considered a whip on the hands, elbows, shoulders, back, legs and even his chin when his posture was incorrect while eating. Luke never felt more like a lowlife than with this awful horned Iktotchi man. He swore the bastard enjoyed it. _Fucker._  
  
He had been thrown clothes to wear, some awful color that made his eyes water. Thankfully Chabot allowed him, so kind of him, to wear the black uniforms, just to spite him. Once done, the long day had begun. He had then been walked to another room on the same floor, by stormtroopers, to continue his lessons where he found himself in a library filled with datapads and holograms prepared for him. The second lesson was history, with a sharp-nosed human woman, he had blocked out her name, but he was sure it was Krayt Dragon by her keen eyes. Chabot had remained in the corner of the room, watching from his perch, but thankfully remained quiet throughout the week.  
  
The third was defense and fighting, this one was one he actually enjoyed. When he was escorted to another room, he found a training space with the walls covered in weapons and objects he had no clue how to use. There was a panel on the wall he was not allowed near so he could assume his… sister and father used it. Though what made him enjoy this lesson of them all was Rex waiting for him with several other clones. While the first two days had been introduction to self-defense movements and balance, the rest of the time they hadn’t gone easy on him. By the end of it, Luke discovered new muscles on his body and bruises he didn’t know he had gotten that day until he woke up the next day. While Hindra hadn’t gotten involved yet, Luke was pretty sure the doctor was chewing his nails to the quick if he saw the sorry state Luke was in after each lesson. What else was nice was that Rex and the other’s seemed to hate Chabot as well with his hovering and his black eyes peering down at them from the balcony. Rex had faced off with the man and dismissed his presence, claiming him a distraction. Rex wouldn’t hear any of Luke’s mumbling words of thankfulness, instead sending him straight to the mat to make him stop. Luke dropped it at that. While the lesson helped immensely to regain some of his bruised ego and helped with his grief, he only got an hour with them, he was learning their names. Slowly.

After that? Luke was taught military strategy and the Empire’s current holdings such as supplies from who, the taxes, and everything else the Empire got from squeezing others but also possible allies, and most certainly, enemies. Which was a rather large list seeing as each system was listed alphabetically and each planet that was an apparent traitor to the Empire.

Luke loathed it as he had two teachers for this lesson, one was the strategist and the other? A politician of some unknown planet Luke could give two hells about. A Mid Rim planet if Luke recalled correctly. Either way, the two teachers went at it multiple times during his lessons, both arguing for their own viewpoints. While Luke thought both were interesting, Luke had discovered that the many of reasons certain planets and systems hated the Empire was the Emperor and the Princess were just disrespectful and not considerate of others. Many times, they just stomped the resistance of any planet out by killing the officials until the next official was a simpering idiot or a fanatic of the Empire the two put in charge. Oh, _because that went so well each time they did it_...

It made Luke want to peel his own face off in frustration as usually the simpering idiot caused rebellion, corruption, and just a total mess for the next poor bastard to clean up. The fanatic? They just used all the resources up on the planet for the Empire, or themselves, thus causing rebellion, corruption, and another mess for someone to clean up once Leia got ahold of the official who they instated in the first place. It caused Luke so many splitting headaches in the past week, the politician had learned to use certain words around Luke not to set him off and cripple him for the rest of the day by sheer frustration and head pains. Thankfully he was allowed to eat lunch while they lectured, giving him a bit of break from Chabot but he still corrected him.

After that? It was government with the same politician teacher, and she and him got along rather well, to the point he managed to care about her name. It was Siress Lystand. In this, she taught him the breakdown of the Empire. While the prior lesson seemed similar, it wasn’t and it was helpful to learn about status, how laws were made and given to the Senate, who was who, who had the power, who was an idiot, who was in charge of what system and what planets. Luke was pretty sure he should be wary of everyone.

Once done with government, it was the correction of his education. While the teacher was rather boring, the man managed to make Luke understand how unintelligent he was. He apparently had horrible reading, writing, language skills, and reading comprehension. That certainly was corrected too. While his teacher was dull, he was patient and explained easily to the point Luke learned his name. Adam Sitell. Sitting next to this man made Luke feel like this man should have been teaching the finest minds of the galaxy, not some shabby kid who banged his head against the desk in defeat every day or tried to sleep the lesson away. He had been allowed that once, for five minutes before Chabot hit him across the face with the whip, breaking his lip and causing him to bleed. After that, Mister Sitell, encouraged to walk around the room as he answered his questions or to help ease his exhaustion from his self-defense lessons.

Once that was done? It was back to etiquette with that whipping bastard. Luke learned how to walk, speak, how not to swear, how to hide behind a blank mask of indifference, how to speak to certain species and cultures, how to write speeches and how to think like others of those surrounding him. The list went on and on... His teacher was stern and scolding, squeezing that whip like torture device in annoyance when Luke got it wrong. Which he did… _A lot_. Luke at the end of the day, eating dinner with him too, really missed his parents to the point he started crying while eating his soup one day. He didn’t make a sound, just cried quietly. His teacher looked at him and only said, “A prince shows no weakness or pain. Put everything behind the mask and keep it locked away. He is not weak.” Chabot then proceeded to make him practice the mask by whipping his sides, not enough to bruise but to teach him not to flinch from pain and quick gestures. He had refused the soup the next day when offered.

Luke then collapsed into his bed after and it just repeated, over and over again to the point days melted together and Luke just suffered to the point he felt numb by the time the end of the first week came. His teachers must have noticed it as they seemed… kinder? Luke wasn’t sure, his etiquette teacher reminded him of his place each time he looked sad or was too slow for his expectations. He also hadn’t noticed much change with the ship, he was stuck in his quarters or lessons, he only ever felt the ship enter hyperspace or exit. When he looked out the window, all he saw was stars. Luke really ached to do something with his hands, he wished he could work on something or tinker. He really missed his droid. Everything felt like hell.

Once the week had finished, he had been given an actual resting day without Chabot, Luke was laying on the couch in his fancy quarters, wishing to break everything within it. He was surrounded by datapads from his classes, _homework_. His teachers had even hinted that his curriculum would get even harder within the month and more classes added to schedule that he would have to switch back and forth each day to get it all fitted in. It left him sick to his stomach from stress and the wish for someone to punch him out so he could be with Hindra and Kix, at least. He briefly considered asking Hevy to give him a concussion just to get a break. It just had been a week, it felt like eternity.

Groaning, Luke covered his sore eyes and wished for sleep, it was way too early in the morning to be awake. _Kriffing lessons…_ He mentally cursed out, hating he couldn’t even sleep in because of his ruined sleep schedule. While he had to wake early on Tatooine, he now realized he had lived in a carefree life. Now? He was pretty sure he only got four hours of sleep a night, if he was lucky. He could almost feel the darkening bags under his eyes, not that he looked in the mirror. He had tried to ignore the faded bruises on his throat, but his mind would not let it go for the life of him. Too much had happened in a quick span of time his mind was still reeling and his heart still aching with immense pain from loss and grief. He also tried to process the fact Emperor Vader wanted him not just as a pawn but also as an actual son. An actual _connection_ to the child he had never known for eighteen years compared to the princess of the galaxy he had raised. Vader had not done well with his attempt the first time, it made Luke faint and that was embarrassing enough within his own mind. He could only imagine what the man thought of it.

While sulking and brooding on the couch, he didn’t hear the door opening and footsteps approaching until the room turned cold. Luke shivered, confused as the rooms were on the warm side for him because of Tatooine being so hot. Figuring out how to change the temperature was another adventure he didn’t want to think about…

“I see you’ve been keeping busy.” A voice above him said dryly, making Luke yelp and sit up, the blood rushing to his face as he stared at the smirking one of Princess Leia Vader that had briefly loomed over him. “I heard this past week you’ve done impeccably well.” Leia commented with a twist of her lips. Luke said nothing, merely standing with a wince as Hevy had hit him in the ribs a little too aggressively the other day. Leia twirled a strand of her brown hair, watching him as she waited for him to respond. Luke merely gave a nod as he picked a datapad he had tossed to the floor to set it onto the table that was surrounded by the couch. “Not really vocal today?” Leia snarked, amusement gone from her tone though the twisted smile remained. Luke had a sense he should really respond.

“I’m tired.” Luke replied softly, rubbing his face with both hands, momentarily confused why he felt a spotty beard growing in. Ah, he had forgotten with the rushing in the morning to shower and get dressed by Chabot. Luke was also pretty sure he hadn’t shaved to piss the man off, which was why his lip cut was still sore.

“I can sense it in the Force.” Leia commented, making Luke tense in anxiety. “Chabot keeping you busy?” She asked dryly, her perfect eyebrow arched mockingly that it sent a black emotion of hatred through him.

“Chabot should jump out of an airlock!” Luke snarled, suddenly furious that it stunned him how he had responded without thought. If Chabot had heard he was sure Chabot would have him holding a cup of water again for _hours_ until he dropped it from agony. Was that only three days ago?

“Agreed.” Leia responded, turning her attention to her gloves to pull them tighter over her hands while Luke gaped at her. “What? You think he only teaches princes? He taught me when I was a little girl, I surpassed him when I took his whip from him and bashed his face into bloody welts. Only bacta saved him from those deep cuts turning into scars.” Leia chuckled, making Luke shudder and back away to put space between them. _She’s crazy, space is good, space is very good._

Luke quietly went over to the kitchen area to get himself a cup of iced water, sipping slowly as he watched his supposed twin reminisce about beating the man who was beating him with a whip like he was slave and Chabot was the master. Eventually Leia shook it off to look at him directly, smirking.

“I didn’t come here to talk about Chabot. I came to ask if you wanted to spend time with me, little brother.” When Luke arched his eyebrows in surprise, Leia giggled while her brown eyes gleamed at his apparent confusion. “I do want to get to know you, I was worried about you after what father did,” Luke looked away, resisting the urge to rub his throat, “but I wanted to respect your space and give you time to acclimate to the Executor before I came butting in. I also have a busy schedule and I am supposed to be training currently, would you like to watch?” Leia gestured to the door in invitation and Luke hesitated, wary. It must have been clear by whatever… abilities she had because she smiled wider. “I don’t want to hurt you, little brother. You’re family. Please?” Her head tilted, giving off an air of pleading connection. Luke just had a feeling it wasn’t genuine. Not with how his throat still hurt from being strangled by a metal hand but what was better? An angry father or a predator sister? Or staying in here, waiting for Chabot to suddenly appear with his whip for being rude to the princess of the galaxy.

At the moment? Sister. At least she’d kill him quickly if he pissed her off.

Luke gave an uncertain smile and set down his water for later, quietly picking up a datapad filled with homework and gestured for her to lead. Leia grinned and led him out while he trailed behind. This was the first time he was being allowed to leave without the intention of a lesson, Luke would take it. Not for Leia but for himself but also to see what else he could learn. That was what Siress Lystand suggested as a politician, learn thy enemy by words and actions. Rex? Learn the area, escapes, threats, and possible weapons at his disposal. Luke was entirely sure nothing would protect him from someone like Leia, but it was a nice thought that he could try? Though, learning about Leia could help him.

Luke remembered vaguely how Leia had stopped Vader from killing him, while he didn’t like to think about that day only a week ago, he had to evaluate. To protect himself in some way, at least that was what Rex and Siress had suggested, in their own way. One way was by words and another, by fists and blood. He was just glad he hadn’t seen Vader this past week.

His newfound sister brought him to the very same training room Rex used with him, though Luke blinked to find it wasn’t empty in the middle but filled with… an obstacle course? Luke was befuddled by what half of it was used for as Leia went immediately into her routine. Luke could only watch as she opened the unknown panel for it reveal nearly a large section of the wall, what it revealed was… cylinders? It took him ten seconds to recall that Leia had one on her hip just as Vader did when he met them. They were what killed his parents. There seemed to be at least a _hundred_ of them. Each one of differing size and design.

“You can watch from the observation balcony. It’ll be safer for you.” Leia called over her shoulder, looking over her options as if perusing a street vendor. With nothing to say, Luke did as she suggested. While he hadn’t been in it personally, he knew the doorway near the entrance of the room led to it. Chabot watched him from there until the clones had kicked him out. The stairs led directly to it, where a chair waited for him. He didn’t try to think of how it looked like a throne when he sat in it, got comfortable, pulled out his homework and watched one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy prepare to _stretch_.

Luke admittedly knew he wasn’t going to get anything done as he watched his twin work through her daily routine but once she had picked out several lightsabers and let out a loud whistle, Luke knew he was about to meet the real deal. Several droids dropped from a sudden new opening from the ceiling to surround her and in each mechanical hand she gave it a cylinder, or two. Once done, she gave another sharp whistle and they spread out throughout the course. The lights on the droids changed, making Luke lean over the railing partially to get a better look. That’s when it got serious as each droid activated its weapon and varying colors of blue and green sprang up from the cylinders.

Leia proceeded to grin, and her eyes turned gold as she took her cylinder out and summoned the red blade that haunted Luke’s mind, then she was off. Luke was barely able to keep up with how fast she was, she was nearly a blur as she jumped, twisted, darted, turned, ducked, and everything else possible through the course as she fought the droids with her own red blade. There was about ten droids in varying locations and heights. Leia burned through half of them within five minutes, laughing at their deaths while Luke partially mourned the droids as they seemed to be made by a fantastic mechanic and designer.

The other five changed positions and moved quickly, but Leia seemed to know what to do at every step of her attacks. She shredded three and the last two ganged up on her from a tall tower like beam. Leia grinned manically at the challenge and the battle went on for several minutes. Luke was at the edge of his seat by the time Leia grew impatient and used her powers to throw one against the wall, smashing it to pieces while with the other hand she made it crunch into a ball by sheer… will? It let Luke awed but also _terrified_. This was the true power of his twin, and Luke felt even more weak and in danger then before. Leia jumped down from her high position to the floor, laughing in a dazed rush as she gestured for him to come down while she went to the control panel, he hadn’t been able to access before to put in a code. Suddenly the floor shifted and trembled, turning back in the flat flooring Luke knew as the towers slide into the floor along with the hills bade of columns. Luke wanted to gape, who had designed such a fantastic structure?

When Luke managed to regain control of his dropped jaw, he joined Leia back on the ground floor, who was barely out of breath and twirling her weapon. The humming louder with each twirl before going quiet again.

“It is called a lightsaber and father designed this room.” Leia startled him from his thoughts as his eyes tracked the red blood blade. Luke blinked at her and Leia chuckled, turning it off. “The weapon, it’s called a lightsaber for Force users like myself.” Luke gave a slow nod, considering the wall now. Those had belonged to other… Force users? “They had, they belonged to Jedi, our enemies. They tried to take over the galaxy and nearly killed our father and the former emperor, Palpatine.” It then occurred to Luke she was reading his mind, and he turned to glare at her.

“Can you not do that please?” Luke grit out, flushed at his privacy being invaded. Leia raised an eyebrow, surprised at his forwardness.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. Your mind is an open book and it takes less time of me to wait.” Luke flushed darker in anger and Leia raised a hand before he could protest further. “Enough, I will try not to, but father has already told me I could with you. We don’t want you to get hurt or be in possible danger. Once you’ve earned that trust, we will respect it further. Many people will be coming after you as many will consider you the weak link of the family.” Luke gripped the datapad harder before turning away, glaring at the wall. A hand touched his arm and he jerked away in pain from a bruise by Carbot.

“Don’t… just, don’t.” Leia moved to face him; her expression carefully blank.

“Father made the obstacle course for him and I. It keeps us on our toes and our abilities sharp. I think he’d enjoy telling you more about it as he also designed the droids I fought.” Leia’s voice was soft, kind, as if trying to soothe a pet that was hissing and in pain. Luke could only take it as that, especially when prior she paraded him around the ship and used her abilities on him. It still felt like a fresh wound to him. “Here.” Leia then offered her weapon to him, startling him.

“What?” Luke did take the weapon, confused as she crossed her arms, relaxed.

“You’re curious, have a look.” Leia gestured to it and Luke hesitantly glanced down at it, weighing it. It was surprisingly heavy but not too bad if the muscles were built for wielding. While Luke was half tempted to want to try to take it apart to see how it worked, he was also sure that the woman in front of him wouldn’t appreciate it, at all. It looked easy enough to use, a simple flick of a button and it activated.

_Kill her._

Luke nearly jerked at a sudden voice in his mind, reminding him way too much of his own as he gazed down at the lightsaber he held.

 _She killed mom and dad, she let them scream and cry for you before killing them with Vader._ The voice hissed, angry and in pain. Luke felt dizzy, shaking his head to make it go away, it became persistent instead of a whisper now a full-on clear voice.

 _You watched them die and now? They are nothing but ash and sand._ Stop it.

 _They will do that to you when given the chance. They hit you, they beat you, they torture you even now and you are weak against it! You’re pathetic just like them!_ The voice screamed and Luke felt his thumb rest on the button, the dangerous end pointed towards Leia. Stop it!

 _Are you that pathetic you can’t even avenge your own parents?!_ I SAID STOP IT!

Luke screamed into his own mind while physically he shoved the weapon at Leia, crying out in pain as something sharp cut through his mind before he stumbled back, gasping for air. Luke didn’t realize he dropped the datapad, his hands woven into his hair to stop the pounding pain now in his brain. It was like a roaring fire in his mind when a cool leather covered hand touched his forehead and the pain stopped abruptly.

“It’s okay, Luke. You did well.” Leia cooed into his ear, making him whine as he jerked away from the touch, revolted and he wasn’t entirely sure why.

When he managed to straighten himself out, physically and mentally, he found Leia smirking at him while gripping the lightsaber. It then occurred to him she had done that to him.

“What the fuck was that?!” Luke snarled at his twin and Leia grinned now, her golden eyes gleaming.

“I was wrong, you are mentally stronger than I thought. Come, let’s eat.” Luke could only stand there, stunned, as she marched towards the doors to only pause and looked over at him from her shoulder. “Coming?” She purred, Luke only distantly heard in the background the panels closing for the wall to be covered and it didn’t occur to him that his datapad had floated to his hand, where he absentmindedly grabbed it and slowly followed. Again, following the Princess Leia Vader.

She brought him back to his quarters as he stewed on the fact she used her powers to try to manipulate him. From what he understood it, she could read his thoughts, manipulate his mind and physically control him if she so desired. It sent the hair on the back of his neck on end in anxiety and a strong sense of danger. When they returned food was spread on the table surrounded by the couches and a blue R2 unit came wheeling out. Luke would have barely noticed it if it hadn’t stopped him from snapping back at Leia for the violation of his mind when it rammed into his legs and made him yelp in pain. It beeped at him angrily and Luke glared down at it in response.

“Not paying attention? Seriously? Maybe I’ll pay attention when you next time don’t swear about me being the bastard of a Hutt!” Luke snapped back at it and if he hadn’t had R4, he wouldn’t have noticed the R2 unit wheeled back, as if in shock he understood it. “Yeah I understand you, watch your language and watch where you are going.” Luke muttered before walking around it back into his quarters to find Leia with raised eyebrows. “What?” Luke frowned, confused by her surprise.

“You understand binary?” Leia asked, tilting her head curiously, it made him uncomfortable at how she peered at him.

“Yeah? I had an Arfour unit at-“ Luke stopped himself from finishing his sentence, merely shrugging at her.

“I see. I never bothered to learn it, as Artoo despises me and barely tolerates father as it is. I haven’t seen Artoo so astounded. He usually can get away with his vulgar language and his actions.” Luke scoffed at that, crossing his arms as he tossed his datapad onto the couch to look at the fancy food waiting for them. Ugh, more snails. Luke could bet twenty credits he didn’t have that Chabot was the one who decided the food, just to make him practice without the bastard hovering. When he woke up or returned to his lessons, the torturous meals were already set up.

“At least the bread looks simple.” Luke muttered under his breath while Leia chuckled once she settled into the couch after jumping over it effortlessly. Luke tried not to think about how she made it so easy to jump, or, for that matter defeat ten droids made to kill with fancy killer glowsticks.

“It’s an easy way to open your palette to more exotic foods. As prince you will have to eat a lot of food you really don’t want to eat or want to question but its better for your sanity that you don’t know.” Leia explained as she took the only plate at the table to start snacking on the disgusting said exotic food of snails. Luke sat down, out of arms reach, and just nibbled on the bread that tasted wonderful but shouldn’t be his main food source. “Trust me, this is better by far to the time I ate-“ Leia stopped short, her eyes becoming glazed as she stared at the holocreen to the point Luke thought she was having a brain bleed or something. Just as quickly as she stopped, she snapped back to reality to look at him thoughtfully. “Father wants to have dinner next week.” Luke had been chewing on his bread when she spoke and automatically inhaled in fear that the food smacked against the back of his mouth he choked, nearly spitting out the food as his twin smirked in amusement at his reaction.

“He-I…” Luke protested, beginning to shake as he could the feel the cold hand wrapping around his throat and _squeezing_. When tears began to threaten his sight until a hand cupped his cheek and Luke startled, turning to stare at his twin who had a gentle expression of understanding.

“He feels a lot of guilt for hurting you. Its been bothering him this whole week as he showed a side of himself, he admits he shouldn’t have shown you. Father wants to prove he isn’t some monster. He loves you and wants to connect with you, give him a chance.” Leia murmured gently, setting aside the plate to turn to him fully. Luke could only laugh bitterly at her words, wondering if she understood she had just recently murdered his parents, the ones who loved teasing him about his adventures into the desert or his quirks. At how they worked hard till they bled into the sand for just an ounce of water.

“Some monster.” Luke echoed her words in a partial sneer, not noticing the flash of irritation upon her face before it schooled back into a kind expression.

“He can be but little brother.” Her hand pressed harder into his cheek to regain his attention, her expression pleading. “I won’t let him hurt you again. I will protect you again. He won’t lay a hand on you. I swear and I will make sure your mind is your own. I am sorry I had to do that to you, but I must be careful, you and I are the future of the galaxy. I have to know your mind and its limits. If I don’t know I won’t see the manipulation or damage others have done upon you. If I don’t then I can’t help you.” Luke wasn’t sure why, but he merely closed his eyes in acknowledge before opening again to meet her brown eyes. “Please, if not for any other reason but to keep me sane. All he keeps muttering about is how talking to his son apparently leads to fainting.” She playfully smirked then and he scoffed in annoyance, pulling away.

“…does your word mean anything?” The words slipped out without Luke thinking and Leia pressed a hand over her heart, bowing her head as if he was the future emperor instead of her.

“I swear it. If it becomes too much, I will end it. You are my twin, there is no Leia without Luke. I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you in anyway, that includes trust. Let me earn it.” Leia whispered, giving him a pleading expression as she looked back at him and all Luke could do was nod, for some reason feeling safe and reassured at those words.

Not aware the Force was being used on him to make him agree and trust.

In the distance, Vader grinned as he stared at the stars, gleeful and proud of his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note you all, there is death and torture in this chapter.
> 
> Also a HUGE shoutout to the SW group I’m in, they helped a lot with this chapter/doing edits/helping me with my ideas, thank you soooo much! I can’t say it enough how you’ve been so supportive for me!
> 
> And, I was gonna post this later but I got excited and I love sharing my awfulness and ideas for this fic with you. Please enjoy and comment away! I live for comments, they keep me going!
> 
> Also, this chapter is over 7K, what is with me?
> 
> _Laughs in the background_

Chapter 6

Luke’s birthday was nearly two months away and Obi-Wan Kenobi still didn’t have anything yet to give him when he planned to visit for Luke’s birthday. Nineteen, the boy was a man, but he couldn’t help but think he was still a boy with his naivety and his brightness in the small corner of the galaxy he lived in. Yes, he understood the dangers of Tatooine and the struggles of lack of money that his mother and father struggled with. He just thought better of the galaxy, having not seen what his uncle had seen all these years. War. Strife. Hunger. Greed. Pain. Betrayal. Loss. He could list them all and Luke would only understand them from the viewpoint of a child’s or from childish struggles he had endured as a sheltered child on Tatooine. His best friend had left, Obi-Wan had last heard, joining the Rebellion after ditching the Empires pilot training program. Biggs Darklighter. If he recalled correctly. Luke had looked stung by his friend leaving but had tried to push past it with acceptance and understanding. He hadn’t known Biggs had joined the Rebellion, merely thought it was a joke or a tiny fantasy for recklessness. His uncle had gone looking after Luke had mentioned it in passing and found Darklighter to be in the Rebellion already building a reputation for his piloting skills. Luke’s uncle had politely spoken to the pilot, not revealing the relation to Luke, Darklighter had stumbled out his answers while in awe to be speaking with a general of the rebellion. He revealed a tiny bit of Luke, saying he learned some of his tricks from an old friend when they had been kids until his friend, Luke, had grown serious and barely piloted anymore because of his parents.

Ah yes, he could thank Owen Lars for quashing his love for piloting at such a young and hopeful age. While Luke’s uncle understood why Owen did this, he saw the bright boy who had dreams of wanting to be a pilot, be crushed with expectations and reality of his situation without him even realizing it. Luke hadn’t been bitter about it, just accepted he was meant to be with his only family and help them. Maybe one day even inherit the moisture farm from them. Luke’s uncle had partially gritted his teeth and a chasm deep in his heart flared up in aching pain as it had reminded him so much of his own failures and his own attempts of ruining another’s bright dreams with the reality of his lot in life.

He had so much regret.

So much to make up for.

Owen Lars though barely tolerated his presence when he did visit, only allowing it because of Luke who loved him and spent the whole day of his birthday with him instead of his friends. When he had asked the adolescent what he would like for his nineteenth birthday during his visit for his eighteenth, Luke chewed on it, staring at the suns with firm acceptance, before politely asking for more tools. Ones for repair and ones to build. It had broken his heart. Gone was the child who begged for toys that were ships and manuals on how to fly. He had considered not getting Luke what he had asked for, instead something more fun, like a speeder or the guts of one he could build with his very hands. He had almost immediately dismissed the thought, nearly a year from now, he still found himself chewing on it. He didn’t want to disappoint Luke.

Perhaps he was just an old man wishing to see Luke be just like his father, just a glimpse.

The real glimpses he saw was the man he raised and trained to be better than him on the dark holonet and recordings of the Rebellion of Vader slaughtering, torturing, maiming, and eviscerating of rebels alongside his adolescent daughter, nearly turned to a woman. He didn’t know which was worse, Vader encouraging his daughter or her laughing as she enjoyed killing and causing pain.

He truly had so much to regret. He had failed everyone he knew and loved, the only good thing that had come out of it was Luke.

* * *

_Eighteen years ago…_

Yoda had just left for Dagobah, leaving Obi-Wan and Bail Organa to deal with what needed to be done for… Padme and the twins. He pondered how much of his soul was left after another failure. Qui-Gon… The Young… Satine… Padme… and now Anakin. Now precious Luke felt it too, as he whimpered after losing not only his mother but also being separated by Leia. Leia screamed in protest, her newly oxygenated lungs not wasting any time objecting the separation of them. His ears felt ready to bleed as her cries became shriller and, in the Force, she seemed to try to claw to get ahold of Luke. Their Force signatures intertwined, nothing he could do would pry them apart, only distance and he couldn’t even tell where each one started or ended. They were truly Anakin’s children. Leia was angry, lashing out in the Force and latching onto Luke. Luke… Obi-Wan could only think of Padme with his soft face and how peaceful he looked and when his eyes met Obi-Wan’s, intelligence was encountered but also kindness. It had made him break away from the look, unable to meet his gaze anymore.

Bail and he were able to plan how they would fake Padme’s death alongside the child dying inside her, preparing to send to her Naboo while Organa was delighted at having a baby girl with his wife, Obi-Wan knew Luke would belong with his family on Tatooine. Obi-Wan would watch him, protect him, and teach him the Force, he would not fail Yoda again. He would not fail Anakin nor Padme. He would spend his entire life making up for his failures with Luke Skywalker. He would do this right, with what he had. He had too…

Then suddenly darkness speared Obi-Wan through his mind and chest, it felt like it was burrowing into his skin, his muscles, his blood and deep within his bones and soul. Darth Vader had arrived. _Obi-Wan!_ Darth Vader screamed into the tatters of their Force bond, trying to locate him as he clutched Luke to his chest. Luke whimpered as Obi-Wan battled Darth Vader from his bond and with all his strength in the Force, like a lightsaber through paper, he sheered the bond and broke it. He distantly heard a scream in the Force but he wasn’t focusing on that, he was focusing on protecting Luke and Leia just as alarms through the medical facility screamed in alarm for an oncoming invasion of blank-eyed clones and death.

“Vader is here. Get to your ship!” Obi-Wan ordered to Bail, who was clutching Leia close. Leia then went quiet from her constant screaming, her innocent eyes widening and Obi-Wan just _knew_ Darth Vader had found her through the Force. Bail was pale but he quickly nodded, fleeing down the hall towards his ship while Obi-Wan went the other way to find his own ship. They had put his Jedi fighter in the smaller hangar bay, just in case something like this happened. To try to save one of the children if _he_ arrived. He had failed to kill Darth Vader and Darth Vader had come for what was his.

The alarms seemed to get louder and louder as he fled down the hall, dodging droids and running medical staff. Leaving behind a cooling body to be found and the past far behind him and Luke. In the Force he could feel Darth Vader trying to find him, to locate him but he cloaked Luke and himself as best as he could against the Chosen One. Luke suddenly cried out in pain and Obi-Wan nearly tumbled to the ground, having been startled by his pain.

“What’s wrong little one-“ Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath as he made it to the hangar bay but his focus wasn’t on the R4 unit having already prepped the ship or the Empire ships that he could see past the shield of the medical facility but on _Luke_.

No.

Nononono!

When once he had felt a Force connection with the twins, Obi-Wan realized what he had sensed wasn’t Luke’s and Leia’s Force abilities but just _Leia’s_. He had cut her off from her twin and now… and now Obi-Wan realized his major mistake.

Luke wasn’t Force-sensitive.

Leia was.

And Obi-Wan had chosen the wrong child to protect and hide from Vader.

And Vader had found his Force-sensitive child but had no idea Luke existed.

Obi-Wan had chosen wrong… again.

The only thing that broke him from that thought was the shaking of the facility from blasts from the ships. R4 screamed in alarm and without though. Obi-Wan was using the Force to jump forward, having wasted too much time to get away. He could only pray with the Force as his guide that Bail Organa got away with Leia before Vader got too close to block them.

“Ar-four! Get us to Tatooine!” Obi-Wan yelled as he slid into the cockpit and put the shielding over his head as quickly as he could while tucking Luke against his chest, trying not to panic as the ships got closer and closer. R4 managed to squeal in protest but got the ship in action and out into space. Luke fussed but quieted as the ships rained down explosions around the facility, trying to stop anyone from fleeing if Obi-Wan guessed correctly. Obi-Wan cursed as he saw fliers leave the ships, urging R4 to go faster and secretly wished for R2 instead, they would already be in hyperspace at this point. But R2 and C3PO were with Organa and for the best. He had no use for droids. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as they fled away from the fliers and the large ships approaching like spectacles of death. Obi-Wan saw Organa’s ship rising from his hangar bay and quickly following behind him. Organa should have been gone by now!

He hadn’t and that was why he failed in his escape.

Darth Vader and the ships focused their attacks on disabling the Alderaanian ship quickly once it came up on sensors. Obi-Wan could only stifle a scream in his throat as he watched the ship’s engines get disabled and it lose power. Obi-Wan could only watch helplessly as fliers swarmed the ship. It was the last thing he saw before R4 punched in the hyperspace and he was gone, escaping with a perfectly normal child and Vader with everything he needed to rule the galaxy.

* * *

Obi-Wan was broken from the memory when someone called his title, making him turn to the voice to find a young wide-eyed rebel trying to regain his breathing while he gripped a piece of flimsi in his hand.

“General Kenobi! An urgent message for you!” The young man passed it to him before excusing himself quickly to return the way he came, being one of the messengers who run throughout the current rebel base when they preferred to keep communications quiet. In case of being picked up by an on-patrol TIE fighters and battalions. Obi-Wan watched him go before uncrumpling the piece of flimsi only to drop it in horror.

_One of two suns is in danger._

Obi-Wan scrambled to pick up the flimsi before bolting after the younger rebel’s trail back to the command center. When he did enter the large circular room, several Generals turned to greet him with tense expressions. Mothma especially was tense, her lips twisted in concern as Obi-Wan moved quickly to the center console to look at the others with trembling hands.

“It is not possible.” Were the first words that escaped his lips but Mothma was already shaking her head to deny him that moment of hope.

“The sun is in danger. That is all the message said. You programmed Ar-four specifically for that message, General. There is only one meaning-“ Mothma began but Obi-Wan raised a hand, stopping her further.

“It may be raiders or Tuskens. Either way, I must go. He’s in danger.” Obi-Way replied firmly, putting his arms into his sleeves nervously, this wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all.

 _You should have stayed…_ A voice hissed into his ear and Obi-Wan shivered, hating how it sounded so much like Anakin, blaming him for his failure to protect his son. Blaming him for choosing the wrong child at all.

“We need you here, one child-“ Another general began to argue quickly shut up when Obi-Wan snapped his head to glare at the man, silencing him as Obi-Wan did, with merely a glance the same he used as a General for the Republic.

“One child that is part of the family we are trying to usurp. We have no clue if he was found… or if he was in danger but I promised his mother I would protect him, and he should have been safe with them. He has been for eighteen years. I need to know.” Obi-Wan nearly pleaded towards the end, his stomach clenching with tension when a figure in the dark shifted and they all turned to look.

“Go Obi-Wan. We will let you know if we hear anything else.” Ahsoka sternly ordered her friend and Grandmaster, Obi-Wan let out a harsh breath of relief to have her support. If she supported him, the last two Jedi, then the Generals would remain silent in their protest. He straightened after he bowed to the others before quickly fleeing the room, knowing he couldn’t endanger anyone else. Only he knew where he was specifically and only, he would go to check up on the boy. After all, he was his uncle and Luke trusted him to protect him.

* * *

The Present

It took several days for him to arrive to the Outer Rim, something that made him tenser as the days went on and on without hearing back from the Rebellion. Ar-four was designed to send specific messages if there was danger or Owen and Beru were trying to get ahold of him for an emergency. They had only used it once and that had been when they couldn’t afford Luke’s medicine and vaccinations for that year. Obi-Wan had happily arrived with supplies and enough credits to last them the rest of the year. That had been it. They were a family who hated asking for help and it remained that way as Luke grew upon to be a young man he was now. It almost seemed like a simpler time, long ago, with his brother at his side and the Jedi as his family.

That was all gone now and never would return.

He knew that but sometimes he hoped he would fall asleep and wake up with Anakin glaring down at him in annoyance for getting hurt and not getting any help for his wounds unlike he who insisted Anakin take a break and head to go see Kix.

It was all gone and Obi-Wan was now a relic in a time of fighting where mission upon mission was failure or bare success with how sufficient Vader was wiping out cells of the Rebellion. As soon as he scented a possible Force-sensitive, Jedi or cell, he was upon them and desperate for a chance to run into Obi-Wan. He had. Once. Obi-Wan had been sent to help a cell and get them out before Vader arrived. It hadn’t been just Vader, but Leia was with him. Her efficiency for killing and slaughtering those who could not resist made him sick with regret and horror. He wasn’t sure how he escaped except for the fact he dropped a building on their heads. It had spared him enough time to get the rebels out and, on a ship, before they threw the concrete off their heads to glare at the ship as they escaped at full speed. That day haunted him every night and every regret and failure along with it.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly as he slipped out of his meditation, realizing the alert in the system of the ship was telling him he would arrive within ten minutes to Tatooine’s orbit. Obi-Wan slowly got to his feet, wincing as his back cracked and his shoulder popped. He never felt older than at that moment, it almost made him relieved he hadn’t stayed behind to watch over Luke in Tatooine. The residents grew up rough and beaten from the sands and the suns that were a near constant. He also quickly felt guilty for that thought almost immediately. Since discovering Luke had no Force abilities, Obi-Wan had meditated hard and long about what to do.

The Force had guided him forward and he followed it as best as he could have. He had contacted Senator Mothma, knowing her immediate support of the forming Rebellion from what Bail Organa had mentioned briefly. Mothma had been relieved to hear from him, asking what happened to Bail Organa, Obi-Wan had reported everything and when he finished, Mothma had told him what the Empire had said. Bail Organa had was called a child trafficker but also a supporter of the Separatists, and thus, on live holonet, he was executed by Vader himself, who was named Emperor. Darth Vader had moved fast, apparently removing his Master within a few days of the Empire rising and replacing the Republic. Obi-Wan shook off those thoughts, something he always pondered.

Now wasn’t the time to be distracted, Luke needed him.

Obi-Wan scanned the area once he made it to the pilot seat and found not a single ship in orbit, making him blink and the Force tense up briefly but settling down again. Once the Force showed no sense of danger or threat, Obi-Wan headed to Mos Espa and its docking bays. He was cautious as he landed and provided false information about his identity. One of his many identities he used while giving a Force suggestion to the dock worker that he didn’t necessarily recall who the lone man was or how he looked. It was for the best even if he detested using the Force for his own use and not out of necessity. War and the Rebellion had taught him it was necessary since fighting the Empire, and Vader.

Working his way through the throes of people walking down the sandy roads, he slid his hood over his face as he headed for a specific speeder seller. As he did, he tested the Force again and it brought a tension, not of danger but of the beings around him who held strain in their bodies. As he walked closer to the seller from the last time he had visited Luke, he scanned the buildings to find blast marks on several homes and doors, or the lack thereof.

“Hello friend.” He greeted the man who automatically narrowed his eyes before recognition hit and he grinned, revealing missing teeth.

“Old Ben! It’s been nearly a year since I saw you last! What are you doing here early? You are usually like clockwork!” The man laughed, bumping his fist to his shoulder in greeting.

“You know me, Old Stylar, just visiting old friends. You included.” It made the man snort before holding his hand out for the credits Obi-Wan had already pulled from his belt, in the other was a key to a speeder for him to use.

“It is good to see you, especially with the Empire visiting and causing a major ruckus.” That made Obi-Wan clench his jaw but on the outside, he merely raised his eyebrow, humoring any kind of gossip the man was willing to share. This was how it always worked for them, Obi-Wan paid extra and Stylar shared information he had heard throughout the year, especially dangers in the Wastes. Obi-Wan had before had to deal with Tuskens getting too close to Lars’s home. “It wasn’t pleasant, Ben. Several people here got shot and killed for resisting demands for information. I could hear some got tortured too,” Stylar leaned closer, crossing his arms in agitation, “we could all hear their screams, especially when those freaky black-clad figures came sniffing around here and started the torture themselves.” Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop and if he hadn’t been flushed with the heat, he would have gone pale as the man continued. “They were ruthless, they raided the entire town and demanded to know about the moisture farmers, the Lars.” _No… it is not possible_ “Once they got what they wanted, they left and headed that way. No one has heard from the Lars since and from what I hear, there is a patrol around the house as well. Better stay clear and visit your friends.” Obi-Wan could only thank him with a strained voice before taking the speeder given and immediately heading out towards where he was warned to stay away.

Though instead of heading there straight away, he went for the cliffs and sharp hills to hide, and to watch. It is where he always started as he looked throughout the area to see if anyone was watching the Lars homestead. He walked through the rock formations, tucking the speeder into a familiar cavern, he headed for the highest points to fold himself in and watch while night approached.

The first thing he noticed as he pulled out his binoculars was the two stormtroopers standing at the entrance of the Lars homestead. They weren’t from Vader’s Fist, the 501st, by the looks of it they were wearing normal armor. At least clones seemed to have proper military experience unlike the new recruits since the Empire had risen. While Vader had continued to have the Kaminoans make clones, it wasn’t at full production and because of Rebel attacks. Obi-Wan had led one of the first attacks on it, destroying major manufacture buildings that had crippled production of clones, but it was only a dent. After that security had increased tenfold and any Rebels who attempted after were quickly wiped out before they could even make it to orbit.

As he scanned the homestead, he quickly spotted black markings of a fire instead the home but other than that, he could not see anything else. Obi-Wan grit his teeth, knowing this wasn’t good and it told him everything he needed to know but he had to know for certain. He had to know if this was because of the relation to Vader with Beru and Owen, or, because of Luke. Obi-Wan knew they had adopted him and put their paperwork in with the officials of Tatooine with Luke Lars. Owen hadn’t wanted to adopt him, instead name him their nephew but Beru insisted, he was a normal child and shouldn’t be tied down to a man who wouldn’t want a normal child like Luke. Owen had only buckled when Obi-Wan had sworn Luke had no abilities whatsoever for them to worry about.

Obi-Wan had been worried that Owen would resent Luke but a year later when he had returned for his first birthday, he was surprised to see Owen holding and loving on Luke as a doting father would. Luke had been laughing and trying to speak, delighted at the affection by the man. Beru had been relieved as well, Owen hadn’t liked what Obi-Wan told him about Anakin turning to Vader and leading the Empire. It had sickened him and made him fear what his son could possibly do with that type of power. Obi-Wan had wanted to argue against it but knew there was no point, Vader had wanted a powerful child with his abilities. With Leia, he could have no contest against any remaining Jedi that perhaps survived the Purge. Obi-Wan only knew a handful had survived and all of them were in hiding, and constantly on the run, except for Yoda. Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to get the strength to tell Yoda the truth, that Luke was just normal and wasn’t their hope. Leia was and was just as twisted as her father, if not worst from what Obi-Wan heard from Rebel cells had reported and recordings. It made him sick every time he forced himself to watch what was left of the brave souls of the Rebellion.

As the suns slid to the horizon as he watched and waited, he counted two different posting changes every six hours. As it got completely dark, he waited for the next post change and the speeders of the replaced stormtroopers headed back to Mos Espa to the station there. Obi-Wan didn’t take his speeder to the homestead instead he walked, scanning constantly and listening to the Force guiding his steps. The stormtroopers never saw him coming as he put them to sleep and they crumpled to the ground like sacks of grain. It made him smile grimly as he headed to the door that was wide open and the halls and flooring blackened and cracked from the heat of the fire. He followed down the stairs to the center area that was open to the sky. Obi-Wan glanced around, taking in the extensive damage. Everything was destroyed by the fire and by what Obi-Wan could tell, was blaster marks but also another weapon only Force-users had.

Lightsabers.

They had found him.

Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath of horror, but as he searched the premises, he found no bodies and no R4, his trusted Clone Wars companion Anakin had built him. That was until he heard a noise from a sealed room of Beru and Owen’s bedroom. By the looks of it, it had been protected from the massive fire that had destroyed everything the Lars had built by hand. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, knowing this was a trap of some kind. Anakin always left… gifts if he knew Obi-Wan would return to find his Jedi friends or help them escape before he arrived. Obi-Wan was always too late. Over the years it had become less and less with every Jedi gone and no one to take up the mantle to replace the forsaken.

Obi-Wan knew it was not going to be pretty, but he still gestured for the doors to be opened. The doors groaned in protest, having been sealed to keep whatever was in it contained or protected. Finally, after another Force jerk, the doors slid open and the smell of rot hit his nose, making him retch and back away until he could control himself again.

“There is only peace, there is only peace.” Obi-Wan whispered in repetition until he could control his gag reflex. Once he did, he stepped into the room to find R4 chained the floor and with a restraining bolt attached to his outer shell. The R4 unit still had some intelligence with the restraining bolt as it squealed at the sight of him, making tootles and beeps in a frantic language Obi-Wan never had been able to understand.

“Hello my old friend.” Obi-Wan greeted the astromech before making a shushing gesture with his hand to soothe the droid, unsure where the trap was left. Obi-Wan swallowed sharply as he looked to the corner of Beru and Owen’s bedroom and found the rotting pieces of Owen and Beru staring back at him. Their expressions twisted; eyes were wide as their mouths as if they were still screaming in pain. Obi-Wan swallowed thickly as he finally looked away to scan the room further to find no Luke. He let out a breath of relief that Luke was possibly alive before shuddering at the idea of Luke in the hands of Vader and Leia. He wasn’t safe. They were twisted and cruel beings who fed off each other, ignoring the Rule of Two in the excuse of family. Obi-Wan almost wished they followed it, so he may never face the monster he once called his brother.

R4 tootled to gain his attention from his dark thoughts and a light turned on within its dome, revealing a prerecorded hologram of Vader and Leia to greet him.

“Why hello there my old Master, it seems you still have some tricks up your sleeve, hm?” Vader sneered, his lips quickly twisting into a smug smirk. “Well, you did.” Vader glanced to the side while Leia’s smile twisted into a thin smile of excitement, baring her teeth. “Not bad of an idea to leave him in the one place I swore I would never return. Almost brilliant, in fact.” Vader’s expression quickly turned cold and he glared down at the R4 unit, seemingly blaming it instead of Obi-Wan. “At least you tried to give Leia a good home, with _Organa_ like some pet that needed a new home after being orphaned.” Vader’s expression twisted in hatred and loathing as he continued. “But Tatooine, _really_ Obi-Wan? You couldn’t have brought him to a place like Naboo, hm? He deserves more than you ever gave him. Tatooine is a hellhole and you know it.” Vader jabbed a pointer finger at him through the hologram, his eyes like fire even with the blueness of the hologram. “He deserves the _galaxy_ , just like his sister. His _twin_ sister, who you ripped from Padme’s arms and ripped from his sister. No wonder why she was so distraught the day she was born, and I found her in Organa’s arms.” Madness entered his expression while Leia seemed to sneer now though she hid it partially behind hair so Vader couldn’t see it out of his peripheral.

Interesting.

“I will correct your errors, Obi-Wan. I will make sure he fulfills his destiny alongside his sister, as her advisor, her compatriot, her guide, as her brother, and her _Prime Minister_.” Vader’s expression turned back to smug and taunting while his eyes gleamed gold through the blue, “I do hope you live long enough to see it, Obi-Wan. To see his greatness and your failure to hide him from where he belongs, with his _true family_.” He spat out the last two words with venom before nodding to Leia, who grinned in delight. Raising her hand, Obi-Wan could hear Beru and Owen whimper and curse in pain before they were dragged to the Sith Lord’s feet. Beru with Vader and Owen with Leia. They raised their gloved hands to their victims’ heads and immediately Beru began to scream. Owen only lasted longer in his silence by a moment as Obi-Wan was forced to watch them being tortured. He could just hear joints being separated, bones snapping and being crushed under the brute force of their tormentor’s rage. Obi-Wan was sure there was more going on there then what he could see. He knew what they did to their victims, especially Jedi. Organs ruptured, pierced, torn while their brain hemorrhaging as their minds are devastated and ripped apart. What next would happen would truly replay in Obi-Wan’s mind over and over again as he closed his eyes to try and sleep.

It was when they began to cry for their son and their son responding in the background, yelling for them in return.

Vader and Leia finished them off than before Vader gave a mocking bow to Obi-Wan just as the feed cut off, leaving the old Jedi master alone. Alone with an astromech and the dead parents of a child he should have of protected and not left to join the Rebellion.

Obi-Wan did not bother to wipe his tear-filled eyes, instead letting go of all emotions into the Force before he looked at his trusted R4 unit who had gone eerily silent.

“Ar-four?” He inquired, confused before the astromech gave a soft beep before the casing in its front opened and revealed a large bomb tucked into its cavity with fifteen seconds left in the countdown.

Obi-Wan could only react then, using the Force he jumped back into the center room with the sky above him, using the Force he slammed the doors shut and soared himself to the edge of the circle, running as fast an old man could just as the bomb went off. Obi-Wan didn’t make it far, the blast making him crash to the ground and roll, his eardrums bursting with the sheer power of it and his skin burning from the heat. Obi-Wan felt his breath be stolen from the explosion that he could only collect after a stunned moment he found himself staring at the starry sky as his ears rang. His gasp for air a rattling sound inside his head that tasted like blood as his chest and insides screamed in pain. He just knew that he had possible ruptured organs, cracked ribs, and with how his lungs screamed in pain from the heat he was inhaling, internal burning while he felt blood trickling through his hair to the sand below. Obi-Wan knew Vader was trying to kill him from the very beginning but each time he tried, Obi-Wan’s false hope of his old friend died a little further with every time attempted.

It took him longer then he liked to admit before he could focus past his agony and shock of an explosive in R4’s cavity.

Obi-Wan took a moment to infuse himself the Force, forcing himself to slowly move and stand as he tested his body to see if he had broken legs. Luckily, he didn’t but by how his left arm had a metal shard sticking out of it and he couldn’t move it, he knew he’d have to see a medic or doctor in town as soon as possible then a bacta tank when he returned to the Rebellion.

He had to tell them.

He had to tell them that he failed, he failed Luke and Luke was with the worst monsters in the galaxy.

He had to tell them they were going to kill Luke.

* * *

_The Devastator_

Darth Vader was staring out into the stars that he could see from his large office window as he sat at his desk. It was crowded with datapads that were filled with reports, sightings of rebel cells, the movements of his military and his spies, and information on how the Empire was succeeding and failing in certain areas. Especially politically. The Senate was throwing a fuss with his actions when it came to usurpers and childish acts of rebellion inspired by the actual Rebellion. Usually he only had to kill the loudest senator for them to shut up. It was beginning not to work and there were mutterings of an uprising amongst the planets. It made Vader sneer. As if simple people could face off against the power of the Dark Side.

At the thought of simple people, Vader’s mind wandered to Luke and his eyes unknowingly softened as a small smile curled in the corners of his lips. It also brought him to the datapad on his lap as he rested his head onto his upraised fist. Luke was doing beautifully in politics, understanding it in leaps and bounds but he was also blooming in other aspects as well. His manners were progressing, self-defense was increasing with the companionship of the clones, history was a partial struggle but he was getting there, his education in the basics was soon to be completed though his slang from Tatooine continued to filter his mouth when he cursed out his etiquette teacher. Military strategy was also progressing though it was clear he didn’t have the mind for it, he understood it well enough. It was Leia’s expertise and something she prided herself in, she despised politics while Luke seemed to instantly click with it. It made Vader chuckle at how opposite they were, but they were the same credit chip.

Vader felt buzzing excitement at how much potential Luke and Leia had, together but also separate of each other. It wasn’t the only reason why Vader was excited. In a few days they would be having dinner together and Luke was slowly growing close to Leia. He still didn’t trust her in multiple of ways, but he felt comfortable enough to ask for help with his homework and her thoughts on his answers. He also joined her when she practiced with her lightsaber. Vader usually joined her in the mornings but decided against it to let them have space together. They needed time along and he needed Leia to make Luke comfortable to accept him into his daily routine.

Luke was terrified of him and it made Vader curse himself for letting his anger slip and throttle his son when his son snapped at him. He needed to remind himself daily that Luke was hurt and traumatized from losing his… family.

Admitting that word made Vader sneer and want to kill them again. Slower than he had with Leia’s help. Ah, if only there was a way to revive someone repeatedly to torture them. Sadly, he hadn’t figured that out yet with all the Sith holocrons Sidious had in his collection. With nearly nineteen years to study them all, he was still learning from his predecessors and many weren’t impressed with him and how he handled what he had done with the Empire they had helped Sidious create. He had destroyed several in his moments of anger from their sheer disrespect and he had no regrets about it in any facet. Though Leia had grumbled at him for destroying knowledge they needed, Vader had no qualms showing the other holocrons he would destroy all the knowledge if he so chose. It had led to a begrudging willingness to share their knowledge, if only to protect their lineage for the Sith that would replace him in the future.

The future. Hmph.

The future was never certain, even if Vader spent the rest of his life agonizing over it for when he left it for Leia to lead, and Luke to guide. He had to eventually let them go to make the decisions that would either tie the galaxy together or fray it further to possible war. Though that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do his best for his children. He would die with no regrets, not when it came to them. He had already lost so much time with Luke. He had much to make up for and he was delighted to know his son and he had so much in common from Leia reported to him after each time the met up. Which was three times and counting. He used to love flying, something Vader would reignite as a guiding hand, and he enjoyed tinkering to better what he had. Watching him work on the moisture collector had impressed him and long for more knowledge of his son. He needed more, he needed to know what he had missed these near nineteen years of his child growing up. Luke had been terrified of what he wanted from him, his expectations. No matter, he would slowly build the trust so they may be father and son in some manner. Family was everything to Vader.

Vader felt his eyes wander to the holo he had stolen from the Lars. It was a picture of Luke smiling back at him at toddler age, his smile huge and his blue eyes gleaming with love and intelligence. It took Vader’s breath away. If only he could have seen it in person…

It wasn’t the only thing Vader had taken before he had dealt with Beru and Owen, but it was what caught his eye first and the most important to him in that moment. He had much to work on between them, but he would make it right, with time, and hard work. The first was dealing with his etiquette teacher who was currently standing outside his office door, deciding if he could drag out more time for himself before he had to face the Emperor.

Vader smirked, setting aside the report of his son and tucking away the holo for another time as he flicked his pinkie finger to open the door without having to stand for a man that was lesser then him and deserved no respect.

“Enter.” The Iktotchi only hesitated for a brief second before entering to stand at the other side of the desk as Vader turned to look at him fully. “Chabot Hugiri.” Vader addressed, raising an eyebrow as he bowed before him.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Hugiri addressed respectfully, keeping a distance between them as his gaze looking at the desk while he remained bowing. Good, he knew his place.

“How are your lessons going with my son?” Vader asked casually, looking at his gloved hand in feigned boredom as he corrected the buckles on his forearm. When the man attempted to straighten, he used the Force to keep him place, watching as the man wince but voice no complaint.

“Well, Your Majesty, Prince Vader is learning quickly and should be ready for the appearance of his status on his birthday and the celebration of Empire Day. We have already begun his speech with his other teachers.” Hugiri reported, trying not to rush his words to show his nervousness. While Leia had showed him his place with her, Vader had done no such thing. He had known better to lay a hand on her.

“Good. I am glad to hear that. Well done.” Vader praised the man, gesturing for him to straighten. The man had relaxed. _Fool_. “However, you have dared to lay a hand on my son and mark his face.” Any color that could have been possible on the Iktotchi was quickly gone. “You have disrespected him and me by your decision to do so.” Hugiri quickly went to protest his innocence was swiftly stopped when he gasped for air and began to claw at his neck desperately. “While I don’t mind you correcting his posture with that little _whip_ you have, I do mind the marking of my child and the treatment he has received. He is not beneath you, _you_ are beneath _him_. If I hear about or see another fresh mark upon my child, I will have your horns ripped out of your head and your guts wrapped around your neck before you die. Do you understand?” The despicable creature quickly nodded, turning a dark shade of red before Vader opened the door to his office and sent him flying into the hall, crashing in the opposite wall. The thing let out a weak cry of pain before managing to stifle it into his throat. Good. “I do hope you and I had a pleasant conversation; I would hate to have it again.” Vader smiled before waving his hand to close the door to be free of the disgusting sight of a man. Turning in his chair, Vader returned to his former position to look at the stars, smiling as he called the report and holo back to his hands to view.

He got several minutes of peace before an alert entered his wrist commlink and he blinked down to read the words _Mission Complete_ with a string of coding of the R4 unit he had left on Tatooine as a gift for Obi-Wan. Vader couldn’t help the delighted laugh that escaped him, having completely forgotten it with how busy he had been. Oh, what a beautiful gift for the afternoon!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are absolutely welcome! If you desire to send me asks/thoughts my Tumblr is Codyrexfives (would love to hear from you!)


End file.
